Promesses
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Une promesse ne doit jamais être rompue. Celle qui liait Lloyd et Peter ne devait pas faire exception à la règle, mais Peter a du jour au lendemain abandonné son compagnon pour une autre. Lloyd, déchiré, en a gardé une forte rancœur. Et un cœur meurtri. Aucun des deux ne se sont recroisés depuis, mais Lloyd s'est juré que s'il revoyait Peter, il le tuerait de ses propres mains...
1. Prologue : La grande nouvelle

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **J'ai glissé. C'est la seule explication logique. Et puis écrire sur Peter et Lloyd des ERB avec du drama, c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Et vu les réactions de Kalincka et Phi quand je les ai prévenus valaient leur pesant d'or XD**

 **Histoire sans doute un peu longue (je ne m'avance pas, j'ai tendance à dire que c'est court puis j'écris et après je me retrouve avec une fic avec plus de 30 chapitres qui en plus sont longs #NMTVCQTD)**

 **D'ailleurs à propos de NMTVCQTD, cette fic se passe également dans un univers d'heroic fantasy, mais ce n'est pas exactement le même univers, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue : La grande nouvelle**

L'annonce avait provoqué moult réactions dans tout l'empire. De la capitale Euherbé jusque dans les campagnes des plus reculées, tout le monde avait été mis au courant. La ville de Bateulze ne fit pas exception à la règle.

A peine Zach Sherwin en eut vent alors qu'il se trouvait sur la place du marché de la ville qu'il se précipita chez lui. Laissant tomber sur place la corbeille de poissons qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il accourut jusque dans la maison où il vivant. Voyant des oiseaux messagers entrer en nombre par une fenêtre ouverte, Zach jura. Lloyd était déjà au courant. Quelque peu inquiet, l'homme pénétra dans la salle principale du logis où celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait assis à lire un parchemin. Salon, salle à recevoir les invités, salle à manger, bureau de Lloyd, cette pièce aux multiples fonctions et richement décorée pour impressionner avait été également le lieu de biens des ébats entre Zach et son amant.

Tout en s'empêchant de sourire à ces agréables sourires, le nouvel arrivant s'approcha par derrière.

\- Lloyd ?

\- Zach ? Tu es déjà de retour ? Et la livraison de poissons ?

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour poser ses questions. Lloyd restait de dos, les yeux sûrement rivés sur la lettre qu'il tenait en mains. C'était mauvais signe.

\- Sûrement dépouillée par la foule là où je l'ai laissée.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Je suis revenu parce que j'ai entendu un nobliau fanfaronner que l'un de ses cousins avait été l'un des premiers à être informé. Alors devant un groupe de jeunes femmes il a récité le contenu de la nouvelle. Sûrement dans le but d'en attirer une dans son lit. Voire les trois.

\- Et tu t'es dit que c'était mieux de laisser tomber notre gagne-pain pour venir voir comment j'allais ? Si tu continues comme ça, on va faire faillite d'ici peu de temps et…

Lloyd fut interrompu par son amant qui agacé par son éclat de colère avait continué à s'approcher jusqu'à être en mesure de s'emparer de la chaise et de la retourner avec force. Lloyd fut tellement surpris qu'il suivît le mouvement sans y opposer de résistance. Il allait répliquer mais des lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes, faisant taire toute protestation. Au contraire, avec ce geste tendre et apprécié, le calme revint dans sa tête et il se sentit plus léger, plus heureux. Zach avait cette faculté de pouvoir l'apaiser aussi rapidement, quelle que soit la situation. Ce dernier, une fois le baiser achevé, s'empara du parchemin qu'il alla envoyer valser plus loin, puis s'assit sur ses genoux et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Tu es calmé à présent ?

\- Humpf !

\- Ce n'est pas une simple corbeille de poissons qui va nous ruiner, quand bien même le poisson était-il frais et délicieux, j'en suis persuadé. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qui me préoccupes présentement c'est toi, et uniquement toi. Alors, comment tu te sens ?

\- …

\- Si tu réponds, je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Si tu réponds _honnêtement_ , je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

Le visage de Lloyd s'assombrit.

\- Ça devait bien finir par arriver un jour, de toute manière. Je suis même surpris que la nouvelle ne nous soit pas parvenue plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas trop triste ?

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre être le plus heureux des hommes, mais c'est loin à présent. S'il est heureux, tant mieux pour lui. Moi, je t'ai, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Zach fixa son interlocuteur. De beaux yeux gris foncé, un crâne rasé, un visage avenant, le tout agrémenté d'un caractère explosif quoique très attachant. Zach était son opposé, avec ses boucles et ses yeux marron et son corps plus fin. Mais il était bien connu que les opposés s'attirent. Eux n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle.

N'ayant qu'une parole, Zach l'embrassa. Il se décida à ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude. Son homme avait besoin de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve, alors il serait là pour l'épauler.

La grande nouvelle qui circulait dans tout le pays était que l'impératrice Meghan Tonjes et son époux l'empereur consort Peter Shukoff venaient de devenirs les heureux parents de l'héritière tant espérée pour l'empire, prénommée Catherine. De ce fait, tous les nobles et personnes importantes du pays étaient invités à Euherbé pour la présentation officielle de l'enfant.

Si cette information touchait tant Lloyd, c'était à cause de sa relation passée avec Peter. Plus jeunes, ils avaient été amants. Très intimes, ils s'étaient jurés amour et fidélité pour l'éternité. Lloyd, très amoureux, y avait cru. Puis Peter l'avait trahi en le repoussant pour épouser la jeune impératrice. Cela remontait à une décennie à présent, mais la blessure restait vivace dans le cœur meurtri de Lloyd Ahlquist. Heureusement pour lui, peu de temps après, il avait rencontré Zach et sa vie était plus douce depuis.

\- Tous les nobles ont déjà été prévenus, c'est maintenant au tour des roturiers, indiqua Lloyd. Et comme on est importants dans le coin, on a eu droit à un oiseau qui nous était spécialement destiné pour être mis au courant.

\- Tous les nobliaux vont bientôt partir, ça va être plus calme dans la ville pendant un certain temps. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Nous sommes également du voyage, Zach.

Le susnommé regardé son aimé, surpris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous avons apparemment la réputation de meilleurs pêcheurs et marchands de poissons de l'empire, alors nos services sont réquisitionnés. Nous sommes les fournisseurs officiels de poissons le temps des célébrations. C'était ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin que tu as jeté. Et comme le couple impérial voulait être sûr qu'on obtienne ce message, pas moins de quatre oiseaux nous ont été envoyés avec ce message.

\- Oh !

En commençant à se fréquenter, Lloyd et Zach n'avaient à ce moment-là aucune ressource pour vivre. Néanmoins, la région de Bateulze était riche de poissons. Plusieurs pêcheurs se partageaient déjà ce trésor fluvial, mais Lloyd les convainquit de tous s'associer ensemble sous sa tutelle pour créer une corporation forte et efficace. Depuis lors, la guilde des poissonniers de Bateulze était devenue un groupe puissant, fournissant toute la région et générant des bénéfices importants. Lloyd était le chef de la guilde, la tête pensante et un homme devenu important dans sa ville et les alentours. Zach était son conseiller et était généralement celui qui lui évitait de prendre de mauvaises décisions par des raisonnements réfléchis. Et il n'hésitait pas à acheminer de la marchandise au marché local, les marchands et clients qui venaient parfois de loin n'hésitant pas à payer cher ce produit de qualité. Car la guilde ne se contentait pas de pêcher et vendre, elle sélectionnait les meilleurs poissons et les nettoyaient avant de les proposer à la vente. De ce fait, tout le monde leur faisait confiance et certains spécimens ayant été traités par la guilde devenaient des produits de luxe.

\- Quand tu dis « nous »…

\- Je parle de nous deux. En tant que dirigeant du groupe je me dois d'y aller, et une aide pour transporter et conserver la poiscaille n'est pas de trop. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi durant quelques semaines.

Quand Lloyd disait ce genre de choses, Zach ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Mais il restait une ombre sur le tableau.

\- Ça va aller pour toi ?

Le sous-entendu était clair.

\- Nous sommes uniquement des fournisseurs, nous resterons de notre côté en faisant attention à ce que les poissons soient bien amenés aux cuisines. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on tombe sur lui.

Zach ne répondit pas, préférant embrasser son amour. Lui était moins optimiste.

Le destin allait lui donner raison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce début !**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Sinon j'ai besoin de vous ! Donnez-moi le nom de trois vidéastes, deux femmes et un homme, que vous voulez voir apparaître dans la suite. Je piocherai parmi les propositions dans les commentaires ^^**

 **Review ? :3**

 **P.S. : Voulez-vous que je réalise une carte montrant les principaux lieux de l'histoire, comme ça vous pourrez vous y retrouver ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée dans la capitale

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un emploi du temps chargé, me voilà de retour avec la suite de _Promesses_ ! Mouahahahah. Je me marre parce que je pense à la fin du chapitre. Vous comprendrez. Ou pas XD**

 **Je suis contente des retours que j'ai eu jusque-là ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée dans la capitale**

Le voyage en carrosse se fit tranquillement. Parce qu'il avait les moyens et qu'il devait montrer aux habitants d'Euherbé qui il était, Lloyd avait acheté pour l'occasion un magnifique carrosse. Le moyen de transport était claquant, mais le chef de corporation l'avait également choisi pour assurer du confort pour les personnes à l'intérieur. Lui et Zach pouvaient donc être assis toute la journée sans avoir mal ni être dérangés malgré le long et éprouvant voyage grâce aux coussins moelleux sur les banquettes.

Derrière eux, des chevaux tiraient une charrette remplie de poissons qui avaient été salés pour être conservés quelques semaines. Les meilleurs que Lloyd lui-même avait sélectionné avant le départ et qui seront servis à la table impériale. Mais pour pouvoir nourrir tout le monde au banquet, Lloyd allait devoir se fournir sur place. En plus de la famille impériale, il y aurait tous les nobles du pays ainsi que quelques roturiers qui, en récompense de leurs services, avaient obtenus l'honneur d'être attablés lors de la cérémonie de présentation officielle. Il y aurait plusieurs dizaines de personnes, voire quelques centaines. Il lui faudrait donc, au nom de sa réputation, remplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée sans faillir.

\- Rencontrer les pêcheurs locaux est une bonne chose, je vais peut-être pouvoir après négocier avec eux. Qui sait, peut-être aurons-nous des débouchés dans la région ?

\- Je l'espère, répondit Zach. Avoir des habitants de la capitale pour clients, la corporation sera plus prestigieuse encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà chez nous.

Si ce dernier avait été nerveux au départ pour de multiples raisons – quitter sa région natale pour la première fois de sa vie, savoir que plusieurs mercenaires engagés par Lloyd assuraient leur sécurité et protégeaient la marchandise de tout vol, ainsi que la raison même de leur départ de Bateulze – plus il se rapprochait de la capitale, plus il devenait joyeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Euherbé de ses propres yeux, il était maintenant excité d'y être. Son compagnon lui avait décrit à quoi ressemblait la cité, alors le plus jeune s'imaginait chaque jour – et chaque nuit en rêve – y être déjà et déambuler dans les rues. Il était comme un petit garçon devant une surprise prochaine. Devant cet état d'esprit presque enfantin, Lloyd souriait. Il suffisait de le voir ainsi pour que tous ses soucis s'envolent.

Lloyd, qui connaissait à peu près la route jusqu'à la capitale, réservait les meilleures auberges chaque soir. Même quand elles étaient pleines – la naissance de l'héritière attirait les foules – le chef de guilde sortait sa bourse et montrait la lettre signée du sceau de l'impératrice elle-même qui faisait de lui un homme important, et aussitôt une chambre se libérait.

\- On a tant d'argent ? s'étonna un soir Zach.

\- Cela fait des années qu'on est à la tête d'un groupe qui fait plein de bénéfices et on n'a jamais été très dépensiers. On a de l'argent, il faut en profiter pour une fois.

 _Peut-être que c'est une façon pour lui de se protéger de sa propre appréhension._

Zach garda sa réflexion pour lui. Pas question de l'embêter davantage avec ça.

Un matin, enfin, ils arrivèrent à la capitale. Et Zach agit véritablement comme un petit garçon. De loin, il vit plusieurs tours et de hauts et imposants bâtiments. La grandeur et la superficie de la cité le firent siffler d'admiration.

\- C'est immense !

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu.

\- J'ai hâte !

La joie enfantine de son compagnon fit derechef sourire Lloyd. Effectivement, Zach n'avait jamais connu plus que les maisons simples et les édifices modestes de leur région reculée. Pour lui, tout n'était que nouveauté et émerveillement et il ne tenait pas en place. Malheureusement pour le plus âgé, il ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme. A ses yeux, il voyait les souvenirs lointains revenir le hanter. Des souvenirs où une certaine personne le prenait dans ses bras avant que sa bouche et ses mains ne le...

Lloyd s'obligea à revenir dans le présent. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par son ancienne vie. Non seulement cela le rendrait triste, mais surtout, Zach en souffrirait. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Alors il s'obligea à rester calme. Malgré sa nervosité qui augmentait tandis qu'il reconnaissait rues et lieux qu'il avait fréquenté jadis. Et malgré la chaleur qu'il sentait inexplicablement sur ses lèvres.

Les amants et le reste du convois s'installèrent dans l'établissement qui leur avait été réservé. Lloyd fut heureux du choix de l'auberge, idéalement placé entre le palais impérial et le port. Ceux qui s'étaient occupé de l'organisation avaient pensé à tout.

\- Je suis fatigué, annonça Zach en sortant du carrosse.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, on a voyagé toute la journée. Mais avec un bon repas chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil, dès demain tu seras frais comme un jeune homme.

\- Traite moi de vieux, pendant que tu y es !

\- Eh bien...

Zach allait maudire son compagnon quand le chef des mercenaires engagés, Karim Debbache, vint voir Lloyd.

\- Tout est en ordre et vos affaires sont sauves.

\- Merci. Veuillez annoncer notre venue et emmener nos affaires dans la suite qui nous a été allouée. Quant aux tonneaux de poissons, laissez-les sur la charrette qui sera conduite à l'étable et surveillez les.

\- A vos ordres !

Des mercenaires capables de remplir de multiples tâches, c'était ce que Lloyd avait recherché pour se simplifier la vie.

Après un repas copieux et un bain chaud, le chef de guilde pensa au travail qui l'attendait alors qu'il s'installait sur son lit. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans quatre jours, aussi n'en avait-il plus que trois pour s'occuper de tout. Y penser le fatiguait. Mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vit un Zach sortant de la salle d'eau, nu et entreprenant, juste devant lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly Singh, jeune courtisane au palais, alla d'un bon pas dans la chambre de l'empereur consort. Sans surprise, elle le trouva encore profondément endormi sur son lit. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Votre Grâce, le soleil s'est levé !

Le mouvement de tête fut infime, mais Lilly le repéra. Constatant qu'il ne bougerait pas de lui-même, la courtisane se jeta sur lui, ce qui arracha un cri à l'endormi.

\- Lilly, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Peter, énervé.

\- C'est le jour, tout le monde est déjà actif, et toi, tu dors profondément. Moi-même j'ai eu le temps de faire pleiiiiiiin d'activités avant de venir te voir. Tu es la deuxième personne la plus importante de cet empire, alors tu dois te lever, Peter Shukoff !

\- La troisième...

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Va-t'en, Lilly. Retourne à tes affaires.

\- Mais...

\- Sors de cette pièce !

Lilly n'insista pas. Peter pouvait avoir un très mauvais caractère parfois. Elle s'en alla, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard glacial. La courtisane avait elle aussi son petit caractère et elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, l'empereur consort soupira. Plus le jour de la cérémonie approchait, moins il était heureux. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais cette date empirait son moral morose. Se lever, pourquoi faire ? Sa femme ne remarquerait pas son absence ; et si jamais elle s'en apercevrait, elle n'en serait que plus heureuse. Alors à quoi bon sortir de cette pièce ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Seul le fait de savoir que Lilly allait revenir à un moment ou à un autre et qu'elle lui ferait un sermon s'il restait là lui donna la force de se lever.

Il s'approcha de son miroir et contempla son reflet. Il ne vit qu'un homme terne, sans éclat, sans envie ni volonté. Mais surtout, le cœur brisé et une infinie tristesse.

Depuis la naissance de sa fille, tout le monde le félicitait pour sa nouvelle paternité.

 _Ma nouvelle paternité… S'ils s'avaient !_

Encore plus dépité, il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, désirant se changer les idées.

* * *

Lloyd et Zach se séparèrent dès qu'ils sortirent de l'auberge. La réputation de leur guilde étant en jeu, ils devaient faire vite. Pour plus de facilité, ils devaient aller chacun de leur côté. Parce que Lloyd connaissait le palais, il s'y rendit pour rencontrer la cheffe des cuisines, Eléonore Costes, qu'il avait connu autrefois. Pendant ce temps, Zach irait au port pour repérer les meilleurs poissons locaux.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Lloyd se promena dans les couloirs de palais, essayant de se souvenir où se trouvaient les cuisines.

Et que sur son chemin, il tomba sur Peter qui le fixa, complètement hébété.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour cette fois-ci !**

 **Review ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! ATTENTION grooooooooooooooooooos lemon de présent, écrit par la merveilleuse Kalincka qui en plus d'être une mère poule avec ses fils (même si c'est une lapine) écrit merveilleusement bien et est super sympa. Un beau combo. Allez lire ses textes, sérieux. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Il se rappelait de ce jour comme s'il avait eu lieu la veille, quand bien même une décennie s'était écoulée depuis.

Lloyd percevait encore la chaleur de cette journée ensoleillée, étouffante, sans le moindre souffle d'air. Lui-même transpirait, la sueur dégoulinant à grosses goutes le long de sa tête jusqu'à son torse nu. Il avait réussi à trouver refuge sous l'ombre d'un arbre aux feuilles sèches. Le jeune homme s'assit contre le tronc et ferma les yeux. Il avait très chaud, mais il pressentait que le pire restait à venir.

Les jardins du château, jaunis par des jours de température élevée, étaient déserts, tout le monde restant cloîtré à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que les fous pour oser sortir et braver les rayons du soleil.

 _Cela doit être la preuve que je suis fou, alors._

Lloyd en aurait souri s'il ne se doutait pas de la raison de sa venue sous l'arbre. Si le rendez-vous avait été choisi ici, c'était justement parce que personne ne le verrait. Personne ne les verrait eux deux ensemble…

Le jeune homme entendit que l'autre arrivait de loin. Chacun de ses pas faisait se craqueler les bruns d'herbes desséchés. La discrétion n'était pas de mise, mais qu'importait le bruit, tant qu'il n'y avait personne pour les épier.

\- Je suis là et tu le sais déjà, alors ouvre les yeux !

Lloyd n'obéit pas tout de suite. S'il pouvait faire rager Peter un peu, il ne s'en priverait pas.

\- Lloyd !

Le susnommé finit par obtempérer. Il vit son amant qui se tenait devant lui. Lui aussi avait la figure rouge et trempée, à l'image de ses vêtements. L'imprudent était entièrement vêtu.

\- Tu es venu, soupira de soulagement Peter. J'ai craint le contraire !

\- J'étais tenté, je dois l'avouer. Mais pour une fois que Monsieur Shukoff accepte de m'adresser la parole, je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait bien me dire.

Peter grimaça.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, s'il te plait.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, je te prie.

La voix de Lloyd avait été dure et cassante, à l'image de son humeur, mais il fallait que cela sorte.

\- Je ne…

\- Ne me mens pas, Peter ! Tu m'évites, ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas stupide ! Du jour au lendemain, tu as changé. J'ai l'impression que…

Le ton énervé chancela pour devenir hésitant, malheureux.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus compter à tes yeux.

\- C'est faux ! s'empressa de rétorquer Peter. Mais je…

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi ! C'est bien pour cette raison que tu m'as donné rendez-vous, non ?

Peter, hésita. Il tourna la tête comme pour voir si on les observait avant de fixer à nouveau son interlocuteur.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle moi-même. Je pense que tu souffriras moins de l'apprendre de ma part que de manière officielle.

La peur s'empara de Lloyd. Son cœur battit la chamade tant il angoissait de savoir la suite.

\- Je vais me marier avec Meghan. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse positive de ma mère et je vais…

Le coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle. S'il ne hurla pas, Peter s'écroula néanmoins à genoux au sol, se tenant le ventre tout en crachant de la bile quand il ne toussait pas. Lloyd n'avait pu retenir son coup, aveuglé par la rage. Peter allait se marier avec Meghan ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais…

\- Espèce d'enflure ! Et notre promesse de toujours nous aimer, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu l'as jetée aux orties ?

Lloyd allait frapper derechef son amant mais ce dernier, s'y attendant cette fois-ci, bloqua son poing en s'emparant de son poignet.

\- Je vais me marier, Lloyd ! Tu auras beau me frapper, cela ne changera rien !

 _Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu oses dire ? Tu es prêt à oublier toutes nos années de relation et d'amour pour… Pourquoi au juste ?_

\- Depuis quand tu portes un intérêt à Meghan ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne pouviez même pas vous voir en face !

Peter prit le temps de se relever.

\- Tu ne sais peut-être pas tout.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Il allait le faire si les quelques mots qu'il redoutait le plus allaient être prononcés.

\- J'aime Meghan, autant qu'elle m'aime. Nous allons vivre ensemble, fonder une famille, ce que _toi_ tu ne peux pas m'offrir ! Il est temps de grandir un peu Lloyd ! Tu te prétends mature, mais tu vis dans un rêve comme un gosse ! Contrairement à toi, je prends mes responsabilités.

Lloyd entendait ce qui lui était dit, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait comprendre ces mots. C'était impossible ! Comment son homme pouvait lui dire de telles paroles ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Où je vais apprendre que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?

\- Lloyd, quitte la cour, quitte la capitale, et ne reviens jamais, sauf si tu n'as pas le choix. Mais ne cherche plus à me voir, ni à me contacter. C'est fini entre nous.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Lloyd ne s'en rappelait plus très bien. Une chose demeurait sûre : Peter l'avait trahi, il avait rompu leur promesse, il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Et cela, Lloyd ne lui pardonna pas.

Alors il se fit une promesse. Un jour, si son chemin recroisait celui de son ancien amant et désormais empereur consort, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

* * *

Lloyd s'était promis d'honorer sa promesse si un jour il reverrait Peter. Il se l'était promis. Mais alors qu'il tomba par hasard sur lui alors qu'il cherchait les cuisines, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. À peine le temps pour que l'information ne les foudroie, tous les deux, que les conséquences ne leur reviennent en pleine face comme un ouragan – un ouragan qui poussa Peter à s'avancer, saisir le poignet de Lloyd, ouvrir la première porte à sa portée pour la refermer brutalement derrière eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grinça-t-il, dangereusement près de son visage.

— J'ai reçu une invitation, répliqua Lloyd d'un ton tout aussi virulent en soutenant son regard brûlant.

Peter cilla. Il venait de reconnaître l'endroit. Il les avait emmenés dans la chambre de Lilly. Le lit double était dans son dos.

— Depuis quand tu es là ? insista-t-il en ne laissant pas transparaître son trouble.

Lloyd l'observa en fronçant des sourcils, sûrement plus qu'agacé par cet interrogatoire forcé, et il sembla décider de ne pas lui répondre pour protester. Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu. En contemplant de nouveau le visage de l'empereur consort, des sentiments contradictoires s'emparèrent de lui : haine, envie, colère, nostalgie, tristesse et… amour. Malgré le temps écoulé et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il l'aimait toujours, Lloyd s'en rendit compte. Parce qu'il le comprit – et que cela le désespéra – il resta muet.

Au dernier moment cependant, il se ravisa :

— Hier, confessa-t-il d'un air étrangement perturbé.

Il prit en considération la réponse en silence, sentant soudainement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était leur proximité, il le savait. Inconsciemment, il s'enivrait du parfum de son ancien… Partenaire, ce qui eut le don de l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses pupilles se braquèrent sur sa mâchoire par réflexe, et la réalisation le frappa rapidement. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait son corps et son âme à nouveau. Il réprima un juron avant de se pencher en avant. Lloyd le vit venir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester : il l'embrassa sans hésiter.

L'action fut emmêlée, précipitée, une effusion d'émotions contradictoires quand il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour lui arracher un gémissement avant d'intensifier le baiser. La prise sur le poignet de son invité se desserra car son attention fut captée bien ailleurs ; et il sentit Lloyd fondre sensiblement contre le mur avant de répondre. Ses mains l'enlacèrent au niveau de la taille, mais le plus petit sembla réagir à cet instant précis, plaquant les siennes sur son torse pour le repousser vivement.

— Non, non, haleta-t-il en se détachant de sa bouche.

Il ne devait pas perdre la raison, pas maintenant ! Il devait tuer Peter, profiter qu'ils furent seuls, qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin, comme lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire pour se venger, il devait…

— Si, insista Peter en revenant à la charge.

Lloyd l'évita en tournant la tête, et paradoxalement, ses mains agrippèrent par réflexe la chemise qui lui faisait face. Son ancien amour laissa la panique envahir totalement son visage en voyant où Peter les avait amenés, le déclic se faisant soudainement dans sa tête. Rouge, il l'observa en louchant presque à cause de leur proximité. Peter le vit se retenir de respirer, et comme pour l'inciter à sombrer, il raffermit la prise sur ses hanches en avançant d'un pas.

— Je te veux, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Le geignement ne lui échappa pas, et il mordilla le lobe à portée de ses dents avec envie.

— Tu m'as laissé tomber, assume, cracha subitement sa proie en levant instinctivement son genou pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Cela eut pour effet d'écarter légèrement les jambes de son empereur, pressant contre son entrejambe et lui arrachant un soupir. Galvanisé, Peter ignora totalement l'accusation, faisant comme un blocage mental contre la véracité de cette dernière.

— Ça fait trop longtemps, supplia-t-il d'un ton horriblement tentateur.

— C'est fini…

— Comme avant, insista-t-il encore une fois.

La pique fit mouche. La colère qui dansait dans les prunelles sombres en face des siennes laissait peu à peu place au désir. Confiant, Peter l'embrassa à nouveau et fit remonter ses mains sur le corps de l'autre qu'il sentit défaillir sous le toucher. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons de son haut, un à un, avant de sentir des doigts enlacer les siens pour stopper sa progression.

— J'ai quelqu'un, souffla Lloyd d'un ton désemparé.

— Moi aussi.

La pression sur ses doigts se fit plus forte, comme pour manifester la rancœur mutuelle qui parcourut les deux amants. Intérieurement, Peter sentit une étrange sensation venir lui tordre les tripes, un goût âcre sur sa langue ; l'idée que Lloyd avait trouvé quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un soit suffisamment important pour l'empêcher d'aller au terme de leur passion avait le don de le rendre incroyablement agacé. Il aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait, surtout au bout d'une décennie, surtout comment _lui_ l'avait traité, mais la jalousie se fit intense.

 _Il est à moi._

En réponse à son ressentiment, il l'embrassa à nouveau, et un sourire étira ses lèvres suite au gémissement désolé et légèrement attendri qu'il provoqua.

— Ce quelqu'un ne saura pas, chuchota-t-il en défaisant ses doigts pour finir d'enlever son haut.

— T-tu peux pas me demander ç-ça, trembla Lloyd en répondant néanmoins à chacun de ses baisers.

Il le voulait, il le voulait mais il était en colère et n'allait pas céder encore, réalisa Peter après un autre baiser fiévreux et maladroit. Rapidement, il lui ôta sa chemise avant qu'il ne puisse protester, et il descendit embrasser la peau de son cou avec voracité. Au diable la morale, tant pis, il avait faim et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ; que Lloyd soit pris ou pas, il était à _lui_ maintenant et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vivant_. Dix ans que cette sensation ne l'avait guère étreinte ! Quand il sentit des mains se poser en tremblant sur ses épaules, il comprit que c'était presque gagné. Il l'entraîna vers le lit avec violence mais fluidité, comme pour l'empêcher de saisir avec recul ce qu'ils faisaient. Habile, il se glissa derrière lui, l'enlaçant par la taille, ses mains vagabondant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis que Lloyd s'appuyait de son avant-bras sur l'un des baldaquins du lit, tête baissée, résistant encore à se laisser aller. La proéminence qu'il effleura du bout des doigts fit retentir un gémissement dont il n'avait pas vu le volume arriver. Il l'embrassait toujours, dans le cou, le creux des épaules, et ce fut d'une voix rauque et autoritaire qu'il traduisit ses pensées :

— Ton pantalon, ordonna-t-il avec envie.

Il sentit son partenaire hésiter. Impatient, il déposa un suçon passionné sur son cou, et il perçut aussitôt les mains se mettre en marche pour défaire la ceinture. Un sourire mesquin lui échappa au moment où il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il accompagnait ses gestes pour lui retirer ses vêtements trop encombrants enfin, il s'attela à ôter ses propres habits, et ils tombèrent sur le matelas dans un soupir commun.

— Ta main…

Peter se figea suite à la demande, surpris d'entendre un gémissement qui n'avait pas pour but de le persuader qu'ils ne devaient pas. Instinctivement, il obéit, se voyant mal refuser un toucher de plus pendant un tel moment, et il sentit le dos de son amant se cambrer contre son torse dans un soupir quand il entrelaça ses doigts par-dessus les siens, prenant un peu de draps avec lui. Le geste pouvait paraître futile, mais il comprit que s'il voulait vraiment récupérer ce qu'il avait laissé tomber des années plus tôt pendant les minutes à venir, ce devait être comme avant. Inspiré, il embrassa les omoplates nues à portée de ses lèvres, sentant le besoin devenir de plus en plus pressant puis, il fit glisser une main entre leurs deux bassins sensibles désormais à la moindre caresse, ce qui se confirma quand il entendit la plainte étouffée venir de l'homme sous son emprise. Un juron lui échappa et la pression sur leurs mains jointes accentua l'instant où tout devait basculer.

L'empereur consort se pencha pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche avec envie, réclamant son dû perdu il y a trop longtemps. Ce dernier s'arqua contre son corps en baissant la tête, soumis entièrement, et le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper quand il perçut les touchers trop longtemps oubliés tinta aux oreilles de Peter avec satisfaction. Il joua un instant avec la peau qu'il brûlait d'imprimer à nouveau contre lui il fit remonter sa main le long de ses fesses, traçant les lignes de son dos, avant de la faire glisser sur le côté pour descendre sur son torse, plus bas, plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'un halètement particulièrement affolé ne se fasse entendre.

— P-peter…

— Ici, répondit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

La manière dont son prénom fut exhalé ne fit qu'augmenter son impatience pour la suite ; cela fait des années, des années qu'on ne l'a plus supplié comme ça. Fébrile, il entendit Lloyd gémir indécemment lors du premier va-et-vient, et par réflexe, il se pencha pour presser leurs bassins ensemble et mimer ce qui risquait d'arriver bientôt. Le soupir commun qui s'échappa de leurs lèvres béates aurait pu attirer du monde si ça n'avait pas été pour les portes fermées. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de halètements et de draps froissés, le plus grand fit remonter sa seule main utilisable, l'autre restant enlacée avec celle de son partenaire. Tremblant d'excitation, il la porta à sa bouche, avant de s'arrêter, frappé par une idée bien plus alléchante.

Autoritairement, il musela presque son amant en plaquant sa main vacillante sur ses lèvres ; puis, peu à peu, il sentit la bouche de l'autre s'entrouvrir en comprenant ce qu'il voulait, étouffant ses gémissements. Une fois humidifiés, il fit glisser ses doigts sur son dos, avant de se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre. Pour la deuxième fois, il sentit son corps vibrer quand Lloyd se cambra en soupirant son prénom. Peter attendit un instant que l'autre s'habitue à sa préparation, en profitant lui aussi pour reprendre ses esprits malgré l'effervescence de la situation. La première stimulation arracha un soupir à son amant, et en quelques secondes, il le sentait totalement prêt pour la suite, se collant volontairement contre lui en imitant des mouvements si indécents qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il l'entendait le supplier à travers sa respiration chaotique, l'appeler comme son dieu, et un sourire incroyablement fier étira ses lèvres : il n'avait même plus à l'inciter, il venait de lui-même, tremblant, à sa merci, presque comme avant.

Le plus grand se pencha, retirant ses doigts, et il sentit la main capturée par la sienne le serrer presque religieusement. Il était à lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui et il aurait voulu que le monde entier le sache. Peter aurait voulu le marquer plus qu'il n'y avait pensé pendant toutes ces années perdues, et un besoin des plus fous le torturait intérieurement – peu importe s'il repartait dans quelques jours, ce moment-là lui était réservé pour chaque seconde d'amour. L'empereur ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur forte qui flottait autour d'eux, et sa deuxième main vint se plaquer sur celle de Lloyd en lui faisant bien comprendre que tout était fini, et que tout commençait en même temps.

— Pete, haleta soudainement son partenaire, a-attends…

— Non, souffla-t-il autoritairement. Tu le veux, dis que tu le veux…

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, et un geignement coupable franchit les lèvres rouges qu'il avait tant de fois maltraitées en quelques minutes. Il ne le montrait pas, mais entendre son surnom le laissa tout aussi affolé.

— Oui, oui, soupira enfin Lloyd en s'arquant de lui-même.

La sensation de son corps soudainement happé par un autre faillit lui faire perdre la tête, et en retour, Peter se raccrocha précipitamment au contact. Dépassé, il fourra son nez dans le creux de l'épaule droite de son compagnon, frissonnant au moindre mouvement. Il pensa faire exploser les mains sous les siennes dans sa passion, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper ; Dieu, il avait oublié à quel point cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Extatique, il entendit des prières sortir frénétiquement de la bouche entrouverte de Lloyd, complètement soumis à la moindre de ses action.

Ce dernier se cambrait tant qu'il lui semblait devoir s'enfoncer plus fort pour combler désespérément le creux de son dos avec le sien, dans une tentative qui, peu à peu, les mena à des mouvements de va-et-vient légers mais incontrôlables. Le plus grand ferma les yeux en mordant lascivement l'épaule à sa portée : c'était comme un courant électrique qui le saisissait au bas-ventre avec une chaleur insoutenable, et bien vite, la dépendance à une telle sensation le poussa à aller plus loin. Sous lui, il savait que Lloyd n'était plus qu'à la merci d'un roulement de hanches ou une caresse bien placée ; et se savoir aussi puissant dans un tel moment ne fit que le galvaniser encore plus. Il déplaça sa main droite, jusqu'alors posée sur celle de son amant, et par quelques touchers bien placés, il le força à abandonner sa position à quatre pattes pour s'allonger presque entièrement sur le matelas dans un gémissement fiévreux. Peter soupira sous le contact encore plus rapproché qu'il en soutira, et il sentit Lloyd tourner la tête sur les oreillers pour pouvoir l'observer malgré tout. Inspiré, l'empereur se pencha pour lui voler un baiser à moitié langoureux, et il se détacha de ses lèvres plus tôt que prévu en se délectant du soupir déçu qu'il lui arracha. Dans le même geste, ils enlacèrent l'oreiller en entrelaçant leurs doigts sous le désir.

Peter se mit en tête de poser sa joue contre celle de l'autre avec douceur, tenant tout de même à ne pas l'écraser, et il augmenta légèrement la cadence suite à la respiration chaotique de l'être contre lui. L'acte dura plusieurs secondes, quelques secondes où le plus grand entendit toutes les injures les plus violentes sortir de la bouche sous la sienne – il en soupçonna certaines dirigées vers lui. Quelques secondes où il sentait le feu dans ses reins grandir et le ravager intérieurement, où il perçut la pression sur ses mains augmenter avec une dévotion qui lui plaisait énormément.

Il sentait leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre leur procurer des sensations trop manquées, et presqu'instinctivement, Peter se rappelait de certains gestes qu'ils avaient eu avant, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Il savait très bien que Lloyd aurait pu hurler encore plus fort s'il se mettait à l'appeler par certains surnoms, qu'il aurait sûrement pris plus de plaisir si ça avait été lui contre les oreillers et un corps sur le sien. Mais les choses avaient changé, et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de profiter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de prétendre être empereur quand tout son monde avait été mis en ruines par ses propres actions. De rage suite à ces pensées, il effectua un coup de bassin plus soutenu, et même la plainte voluptueuse qu'il provoqua ne satisfit pas son désir emballé, le rythme augmenta sensiblement jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit que soupirs et gémissements dans ses oreilles.

— Tiens-moi, tiens-moi plus fort, répétait fiévreusement Lloyd en accompagnant chacun de ses va-et-vient.

— C'est ce que je fais, gronda le plus grand en raffermissant ses prises.

— Non, non, insista son amant entre deux soupirs. Non, pas comme ça…

Peter se figea presque dans sa position, déstabilisé, et un geignement commun suite à l'interruption du rythme leur échappa à tous les deux. Essoufflé, il sentit le regard de son ancien amour peser sur lui comme les pierres, en plein milieu de ce qui aurait dû être la phase du point de non-retour. Le cœur tambourinant à lui en percer les tympans, le souffle perdu, il posa ses prunelles bleues sur l'autre, cherchant à comprendre le double-sens de cette déclaration. En vain.

— Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Le regard ne le lâchait toujours pas, et il sentit l'une de ses mains, sous l'oreiller, se faire compresser plus fort.

— Garde-moi, chuchota Lloyd à travers ses iris embrumés par l'envie.

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il effectua un autre balancement, et se retint de gémir pour rester en contrôle, à l'inverse de son partenaire pantelant. Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille gauche à sa portée, recueillant chacune des plaintes appréciatives de l'autre, et il accéléra brutalement le rythme pour éviter une autre phrase inutile.

 _Garde-moi._ Non. Non, parce que ce n'était qu'un écart, il le savait, dans quelques minutes tout était fini ; et il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Pas le temps de revenir en arrière – profiter du présent et aller de l'avant.

En parlant d'aller de l'avant… _[Je garde cette phrase Kali, juste pour le fou rire que ça m'a provoqué_ _😉]_

Lloyd se cambra brusquement en laissant échapper le soupir le plus lancinant qu'il ait jamais entendu. Surpris, Peter se recroquevilla à son tour ; il le sentit, lui aussi. La fournaise qui se cramponnait à son corps augmentait sensiblement, et il réalisa alors que le moindre toucher lui arrachait un gémissement. Dépassé, il comprit brièvement que tout allait de plus en plus vite quand il entendit Lloyd le supplier de ne pas s'éloigner d'un ton si docile qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, et que ses hanches se mirent à rouler contre les siennes avec une frénésie à peine supportable. Au bord du vide, l'empereur consort enlaça son sujet, mais aucun de ses mots fiévreux ne lui étaient dirigés. Il entendait, pourtant, les phrases tremblantes et chaudes qui lui étaient destinées. Mais à aucun moment il ne retourna la faveur à son amant, se contentant de garder ses mots profanes en tête en les remplaçant par des halètements perdus ou une respiration lourde d'efforts.

Il vint en premier. Évidemment, parce que dès le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce corps, cette âme qui avait encore l'audace de lui parler d'un _quelqu'un_ alors qu'il n'y avait que lui, parce qu'au moment où il l'avait poussé vers le lit, il était déjà parti. Peter se crispa de tout son long, secoué par la décharge électrique la plus attendue de ces quelques minutes, et le râle qui lui échappa perturba également son partenaire. Ce dernier se recroquevilla, dépassé par les émotions incontrôlables qui s'étaient répandues entre eux, avant de le rejoindre dans la félicitée juste après. Il perçut des prières, des gestes lascifs précipités, des soupirs, des milliers d'actions condensées en quelques secondes où ils atteignaient le point culminant.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble.

Peter s'écroula comme une masse sur celle de Lloyd, la respiration chaotique et l'esprit embrouillé. En dessous, il entendit les derniers gémissements s'échapper de la bouche de son amant, qui enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller comme pour atténuer ses sons. L'empereur consort se redressa, passant une main moite sur son visage en délaissant celle qu'il avait fermement tenue pendant toute l'action. Il provoqua une protestation étouffée de Lloyd suite à la perte du contact. Il cilla, cherchant déjà ses vêtements dans la pièce, mais au moment où il posait un pied nu sur le parquet, il se sentit violemment agrippé.

Le baiser était presque suppliant, et il y répondit avec l'acharnement de celui qui savait que tout allait bientôt se finir. Peter ne put s'empêcher de contempler à nouveau le corps de Lloyd. Malgré le temps écoulé, il était toujours aussi apetissant. Différent, avec des marques et des cicatrices qui dataient d'après leur rupture, mais semblable également à ses souvenirs. Malgré lui, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir de nouveau son bas-ventre.

La raison voudrait qu'il n'y pense pas et qu'il s'en aille, mais Lloyd lui fit oublier la raison. Non, il écouta plutôt son instinct. Dix ans, c'était beaucoup trop long. Lloyd était sûrement venu pour la naissance de sa fille, il repartirait aussitôt la présentation officielle achevée. Et s'ils ne se revoyaient jamais après cela ? Cette idée l'horrifia. Il fallait qu'il profite le plus longtemps possible de l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comme si cette idée avait traversé son interlocuteur, ce dernier s'écarta soudainement de lui et s'habilla à toute vitesse.

\- Lloyd…

\- Tais-toi ! Ce qui est arrivé n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu !

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de cet avis quand tu me suppliais de…

\- LA FERME !

Lloyd était quasiment entièrement habillé maintenant, alors que Peter était nu comme un ver. Refusant que la discussion se termine ainsi, l'empereur consort plaqua son amant contre le mur.

\- Cesse de nier les faits. Pourquoi serais-tu allé du côté des appartements impériaux si ce n'était pour me voir ?

\- Je cherchais les cuisines !

\- Tu es à l'opposé. Tu as déjà tout oublié de la configuration du palais ? Tu y as pourtant habité pendant des années !

Lloyd ne répondit pas, préférant se dégager du mur. Il reprenait ses esprits à présent. Il s'était fait avoir par ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-il aimer un tel homme ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait le détester la place, et uniquement cela. Le haïr lui faciliterait la tâche quand il l'assassinerait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Il ne s'y attendrait pas. Il avança d'un pas, sous l'œil curieux de Peter.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Lilly !

La susnommée regarda, effarée, son souverain toujours nu comme au premier jour, en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu. L'odeur, la chaleur et l'état de sa chambre lui firent tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Peter !

Lloyd profita de la surprise de son ancien amour pour fuir hors de la pièce. Il courut à en perdre haleine avant de se poser dans un couloir afin de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait trompé Zach et que le temps de plusieurs minutes, il l'avait oublié.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Faiblesses & regrets

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve pour une suite plus calme après le lemon de la dernière fois. Et avec Lilly qui a un plus grand rôle ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Faiblesses & regrets**

\- Peter Shukoff, si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, je te préviens, je t'émascule sur place.

\- Charmant.

\- Ne me tente pas. Tu sais que j'ai toujours un couteau sur moi et tu es complètement nu. J'en suis parfaitement capable !

Peter n'en doutait pas. Lilly ne proférait jamais de paroles en l'air et en plus, elle usait de sa lame comme personne. Pour son intégrité, il coopéra.

\- Ferme la porte.

Lilly obéit. Pendant ce temps, l'empereur consort commença à se rhabiller.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qui était cet homme ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Une vielle connaissance que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. Rien de très important, ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

Lilly grinça des dents.

\- Cela fait six ans que je suis courtisane dans ce palais. Six, Peter. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été à tes côtés. J'ai vu ta tristesse, j'ai été témoin de tes douleurs, je contemplais tes rares moment de joie, je pensais tes blessures, je t'ai rendu des services. Je peux prétendre être au sein de la capitale la personne qui te connait le mieux. Et jamais, _jamais_ , tu n'as eu depuis que je t'ai rencontré un tel comportement. Toi, coucher avec le premier venu sans te préoccuper du lieu ou des conséquences ? Non, pas toi, je ne le crois pas ! Tu le fréquentes depuis tout ce temps en cachette et même moi je n'ai rien vu venir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Peter eût un regard triste, mélancolique. Il s'assit sur le lit, son regard se perdant sur les draps sur lesquels peu de temps avant il avait retrouvé la joie de vivre en compagnie de son cher Lloyd.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un que tu as connu avant que je n'arrive ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ? Mais alors...

\- Lilly, tu sais que je te fais entièrement confiance et que je n'hésite jamais à me confier. Mais là, ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi, je n'ai pas envie de te le partager.

La courtisane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Qui était donc cet homme pour que Peter cherche à rester si secret ?

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je suis ton empereur. Empereur consort, certes, mais ton empereur tout de même. Il serait bien que certains jours, tu t'en souviennes.

Lilly se tut, quand bien même son regard démontra son mécontentement. De même que ses poings sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi ce regard furieux ? demanda son interlocuteur. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- TU L'AS FAIT DANS MA CHAMBRE, ESPÈCE DE TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! MA CHAMBRE !

Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir laver et changer ses draps.

\- Je n'avais pas vérifié.

Venant de Peter, cela étonna grandement Lilly. L'empereur consort passait sa vie à faire attention. Et là il suffisait d'un homme – un inconnu du bataillon – pour qu'il change littéralement de comportement. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus. Peter, cet homme... Était-il consentant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il avait l'air mortifié. Comblé mais déchiré. Et soulagé que j'entre dans la pièce.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, choqué. Lloyd avait eu l'air plus qu'heureux dans ses bras pourtant ! Et puis, c'était même lui qui insistait à la fin. A moins que la présence d'un autre homme ne fut la cause de ses tourments...

Il n'y avait pas songé, mais il était vrai que Lloyd avait toujours été quelqu'un de très droit, intègre à ses convictions. Sûrement s'était-il promis de ne jamais être malhonnête vis-à-vis de son partenaire, à moins de lui en parler juste avant. Lloyd avait été pris au dépourvu, avait même refusé dans un premier temps. Mais après, il avait été si satisfait qu'ils fassent l'amour passionnément qu'il l'avait supplié. Supplié que jamais cela ne s'arrête, non ? Mais peut-être que l'ombre de l'autre homme avait contrarié Peter au point d'être aveugle sur ce qu'il se passait réellement à ce moment-là. L'empereur consort avait succombé à la jalousie plutôt que d'écouter les sentiments de son amant, et cela fut peut-être une erreur.

Peter se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été si heureux de voir à nouveau son amour de jadis qu'il avait jeté aux orties tout le reste. L'homme n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à son plaisir. Son égoïsme avait fait du mal à son cher Lloyd.

Perdu, son sourire ! Peter se sentait à présent très mal. Lloyd restait malgré les années parmi les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre par sa faute. Oh, il l'avait déjà bien blessé, une décennie plus tôt, il le savait avant même de le rejeter à l'époque. En plus, il l'avait obligé à quitter Euherbé et ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Et là, alors même qu'il avait eu l'occasion inespérée de lui parler, voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Lloyd, qui devait déjà ressentir pour lui une forte aversion, si ce n'était une haine profonde, là, il devait le détester au-delà du possible. Connaissant son ancien compagnon, ce dernier s'était fait avoir une fois, mais il n'y aurait pas de seconde.

\- Peter ?

Lilly avait observé le comportement de l'autre. Sa tête reflétait son raisonnement intérieur.

\- Lilly, je vais avoir besoin de tes services.

La susnommée se fit attentive. Peter ne requérait pas souvent son aide, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours important.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- L'homme que tu viens de voir, renseigne-toi sur lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années, ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Tout ce que tu peux obtenir comme informations, collecte-les. Regroupe-les et importe-les-moi.

Cette requête était étrange.

\- Cette personne... Tu la connaissais il y a longtemps, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

\- Il s'appelle Lloyd Ahlquist. Il est né dans cette ville il y a trente ans et il y a toujours vécu, jusqu'à il y a dix ans. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis m'ait inconnu. Et je veux savoir.

\- Rassembler tout cela va prendre du temps.

\- Tu peux commencer par ce qui est à ta portée de main. Il est le fils d'une courtisane, décédée il y a longtemps. Il a également un lien étroit avec la cuisinière-en-chef, qui l'a en partie élevé. S'il y a bien des gens qui peuvent détenir ces informations, c'est bien eux. Il est inutile de te recommander d'être discrète, je suppose ?

\- Si c'est si facile, pourquoi ne pas le faire toi directement ?

\- Parce que Meghan ne doit rien savoir.

 _Que se passerait-il si elle savait, justement ?_

Le départ de ce Lloyd semblait coïncider avec le mariage de Peter et Meghan. A force de fréquenter le pouvoir, Lilly ne voyait plus de hasards dans les actions. Il y avait forcément un lien. Sans doute l'impératrice connaissait-elle Lloyd. Sans doute mieux valait-il pour ce dernier que Meghan ne sache rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Quand veux-tu que je te rapporte tout cela ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Avant la fin de cérémonie de présentation. Le délai est court, mais je te fais confiance.

\- Très bien. Quant à toi, va voir ta fille.

Soupir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, que je sois là ou pas ne change rien, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

\- C'est ta fille, tu es son père. Tu auras un rôle à jouer dans sa vie plus tard, alors ne rate pas cette occasion.

Soupir, encore.

\- Lilly, j'ai envie de voir ma fille, je veux la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire qu'elle est la plus belle et que je l'aime comme un fou parce que je suis avec elle un père comblé. Mais je ne peux pas la voir. Meghan fait garder le berceau. Si j'ai le malheur de m'en approcher, elle saura, et mes oreilles siffleront de ses hurlements pendant des jours.

\- Malgré vos relations si... complexes, ta femme ne pourra jamais nier que sa fille adorée est également la tienne.

Peter regarda dans le vide.

\- Va effectuer ta mission, Lilly. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

* * *

Zach avait effectué sa mission avec brio et ne savait que faire à présent. Il était retourné à l'auberge mais, en l'absence de Lloyd, il s'ennuyait. Karim, qui constata son état, lui proposa une visite de la ville.

\- Je connais bien la capitale. Je peux vous la faire découvrir, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée !

Zach sourit et écrivit une note à l'attention de son amant pour le prévenir, si jamais il rentrait avant lui. Puis il sortit en compagnie du chef des mercenaires.

Ensemble, ils se promenèrent dans divers quartiers, passant devant des monuments, avant d'aller dans un temple.

Zach déposa du poisson au pied de la statue représentant les quatre dieux de leur religion. Kalincka, la lapine bleue à l'épée, Phi, l'éléphant d'argent, Siffly, le poulpe aux larges yeux noirs ; et au-dessus de la triade, la Mandragore qui liait ses branches ensanglantées aux autres divinités. Zach pria pour que les dieux et déesses lui offrent prospérité et bonheur. Qu'ils protègent Lloyd de ses tourments et qu'il soit préservé de tout malheur.

Une fois l'offrande achevée, le jeune homme décida de rentrer dans l'auberge. Sur le chemin, il discuta avec Karim, avec qui il découvrit qu'il pouvait très facilement parler et rire.

* * *

Lloyd fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre quand il rentra. La note de Zach lui appris qu'il était sorti escorté par le chef des mercenaires et qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard. Au moins Zach serait protégé en cas de problème. Qu'il s'amuse et profite, son amour n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Alors que lui...

Toujours pas remis d'avoir couché avec Peter ni d'avoir failli à sa promesse, Lloyd avait cru défaillir en entrant dans les cuisines. La cuisinière en chef, Miham Slurp, l'avait aussitôt reconnu et attrapé dans ses bras.

\- Mon petit Lloyd ! Tu es revenu ! Comment vas-tu ? Mais c'est que tu t'es embelli ! Tu manges bien là où tu vis ? Raconte-moi tout depuis ta dernière lettre !

Trop de souvenirs nostalgiques d'un coup. Seul un self control hérité de toutes ces années à la tête de son organisation l'avait aidé à rester stoïque. Mais les larmes avaient menacé de s'écouler à plus d'une reprise pendant qu'il avait discuté avec sa seconde mère et lors du chemin du retour. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il put évacuer ses peines. Les larmes coulèrent. Pas de tristesse, non, mais de rage.

Lloyd s'en voulait pour ses faiblesses. Faiblesse que d'avoir cédé aux étreintes passionnées de l'homme qu'il avait aimé autrefois – et qu'il aimait toujours, bien malgré lui. Faiblesse que de n'avoir réussi à tuer Peter. Faiblesse que d'avoir aimé ce que l'empereur consort lui avait fait. Faiblesse que d'avoir regretté que cet instant ait pris fin et faiblesse que d'espérer que Peter et lui recommencent.

Lloyd se sécha les larmes. Il devait se reprendre, pour lui-même, mais surtout pour Zach. Il aimait son compagnon, l'adorait même. Il voulait le rendre heureux et le combler. Lloyd avait hâte de quitter Euherbé pour retrouver Bateulze, sa tranquillité et sa vie simple mais heureuse avec son cher Zach. Ils pourraient reprendre leur vie sans que personne ne les dérange.

On frappa à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une courtisane du palais. Au nom de l'autorité impériale, ouvrez, Lloyd Ahlquist !

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Lloyd obtempéra. La personne qui pénétra dans la pièce fut celle qui l'avait surpris dans les bras de Peter tantôt. Elle avait un visage impassible mais des yeux qui brillaient.

\- Il faut que nous parlions, _mon cher_ _grand frère._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Frère soeur et autres liens

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Désolée pour la durée entre les deux chapitres, je fais mille choses à la fois, alors l'écriture des chapitres est parfois quelque peu ardue.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Frère, sœur et autres liens**

 _N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Lloyd obtempéra. La personne qui pénétra dans la pièce fit celle qui l'avait surprise dans les bras de Peter tantôt. Elle avait le visage impassible mais des yeux qui brillaient._

\- _Il faut que nous parlions_ , mon cher grand frère.

Lilly entra dans la chambre sans y avoir été invitée et visita les lieux, tournoyant sur elle-même et autour des meubles pour mieux les contourner et voir chaque détail de la grande pièce.

\- Sympa les lieux ! Tu ne te refuses rien, grand frère !

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, petite sœur ? Est-ce l'impératrice qui t'envoie ? L'empereur consort ?

\- Que de froideur ! Est-ce ainsi que tu t'adresses aux membres de ta famille, grand frère ?

\- Tu n'es pas ma vraie sœur, alors cesse !

Lloyd était autant lié par le sang avec Lilly qu'avec Peter, c'est à dire pas du tout. Mais la jeune femme était une courtisane et lui-même le fils d'une courtisane, aussi faisaient ils partie d'un même cercle familial et s'appelaient par courtoisie frère ou sœur.

\- Tu rejettes tant que cela le protocole ? Tu me blesses ! Moi qui rêvait de rencontrer un frère que je ne connaissais pas, voilà que je me fais rejeter pour quelque chose que j'ignore !

\- J'ai quitté la cour il y a dix ans, ce n'est certainement pas pour subir à nouveau tout ce protocole que je haïssais déjà à l'époque !

\- Il est vrai que tu es devenu un vrai provincial à présent, tu ne m'as pas invitée à m'assoir et à me restaurer comme la coutume le souhaite.

Lilly ne semblait pas outre mesure gênée par le rejet de son interlocuteur. Au contraire, elle se déplaçait nonchalamment dans la pièce, en continuant d'observant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Son esprit analysait en même temps.

\- Je devrais t'inviter oui, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Tu es revenu à Euherbé, tu dois donc t'y plier.

Lloyd grogna, mais dût obtempérer face aux exigences de la courtisane. Elle était après tout haut placée, on ne pouvait mal la traiter. Si par la suite Lilly venait à se plaindre qu'elle fût mal reçue, sa réputation et celle de son commerce pourraient être mises à mal. Sans compter qu'il se mettrait tous les courtisans à dos. Une très très mauvaise idée, surtout pour quelqu'un qui comme le jeune homme savait ce que ce groupe était capable de faire.

Le marchand sortit de ses affaires une bouteille d'eau aromatisée et des graines, ainsi que des fruits confits. Pendant qu'il disposait les mets sur la table, l'invitée indésirable reprit la parole.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis ici de mon propre chef.

Lloyd haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Oh, l'empereur consort m'a bien chargé d'enquêter sur toi, grand frère, mais uniquement de façon discrète. Sauf que ce que j'ai appris de toi m'a rendu extrêmement curieuse ! Alors je voulais en avoir le cœur net et te rencontrer en personne.

\- Génial...

\- J'ai appris bien des choses, mais il reste des trous dans ton histoire que je ne m'explique pas. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

Ce fut au tour de Lilly de hausser les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié nos lois familiales ?

L'homme était malin, la courtisane le constatait.

\- Je ne les oublie aucunement. Tu peux parler sans crainte.

\- Et que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout. Absolument tout.

Lloyd la fixa quelques secondes et se lança.

* * *

Zach, avant de rentrer dans l'auberge, s'arrêta devant une échoppe. Le marchand proposait sur les étals nombre d'objets précieux, mais ce qui l'intéressa fut le coin des bijoux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux, mais il pouvait se faire plaisir sur un achat. Il savait que ce voyage n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour son amant, alors il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Un anneau en argent où se trouvaient gravés des symboles sans signification particulière autre que pour décorer l'intéressa. De petite taille, il irait parfaitement bien sur l'oreille de Lloyd. Cela lui ferait un souvenir provenant de la capitale qui ne soit pas mêlé à de la tristesse. Le jeune homme aurait pu n'acheter que l'anneau et s'en aller, mais il voulut faire le coquet et essayer plusieurs articles tout en sachant qu'il n'achèterait rien. A chaque fois, que ce fut des vêtements, des chapeaux, des bijoux ou autres accessoires, il demandait l'avis de Karim, qui accepta de jouer au jeu. Au grand dam du marchand, toutes les affaires ou presque furent essayées sous les commentaires du chef des mercenaires pour qu'au final seul l'anneau fut acheté.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça, finit par avouer Karim une fois l'achat effectué.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Rigoleur et être capable de rendre à bouts de nerfs quelqu'un, tout en restant drôle.

\- Oh ça ? Je n'ai pas assez l'occasion de m'amuser avec ma position de bras droit de corporation. Et dans cette ville, je ne connais personne, pas plus que les gens ne le connaissent. Il n'y aura pas de représailles, rien ne perturbera notre marché de poissons chez nous. Et rien qu'à voir la tête du vendeur, ça valait le coup.

Les deux hommes rirent aux larmes en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lilly.

\- Ne pleure pas, petite sœur. J'ai eu mal à l'époque, mais c'est du passé. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé est révolu.

La « petite sœur » sécha sa larme d'un revers de manche.

\- Je ne pleure pas pour les évènements en eux-mêmes, grand frère. C'est la façon dont tu les racontes que c'est triste. Il suffit d'entendre le son de ta voix pour savoir combien tu as souffert. Et mon cœur souffre de ta peine.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est du passé.

Lilly hocha négativement de la tête.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais pertinemment que c'est faux.

\- Tu ne peux…

\- Tu l'aimes encore, je me trompe ?

La question désarçonna Lloyd.

\- Pardon ?

\- Serais-tu soudainement frappé de surdité ?

\- Je ne l'aime plus !

Cela avait presque été un cri, mais ce fut un râle déchirant qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres. La courtisane ne fut cependant pas dupe.

\- Si tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu l'affirmes, pourquoi t'ai-je retrouvé dans une situation compromettante avec lui ? L'excuse de la chaleur serait déplacée, si tu veux mon avis, de même que celle de la salle d'eau.

Elle était une courtisane. Lloyd ignorait depuis combien de temps. Suffisamment pour que rien ne lui échappe.

\- Ce point me concerne personnellement, je n'ai pas à tant parler, quand bien même tu garderais ça pour toi. Tu devrais t'en aller, il est tard.

\- Pfff ! Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je m'en vais.

Lilly se releva avec grâce et embrassa Lloyd sur la joue.

\- Tu as souffert, grand frère, il est inutile de le nier. Je ne sais pas tout moi-même et ce qui se passe entre notre empereur consort et toi ne me concerne nullement, mais… Tu dois savoir au moins ceci : Peter ne mène pas une vie aussi dorée que tu ne le crois.

Cette affirmation laissa l'homme de marbre. Son ancien compagnon vivait dans un palais, avait tous les droits et tous les luxes, sans parler qu'il n'était pas obligé de trimer pour vivre puisque ces serviteurs le faisaient pour lui. Et quand bien même cette image fut quelque peu erronée, c'était Peter qui l'avait choisi en le chassant lui de sa vie pour s'unir à Meghan.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu as tes cicatrices, il a les siennes. Si tu tiens tant que cela à savoir lesquelles, va le lui demander toi-même.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Lilly s'éloigna. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Zach qui fut très surpris de la voir.

\- Que… ?

Avant qu'il ait pu s'imaginer quoi ce que soit qui pourrait lui faire croire quelque chose de faux – et surtout quelque chose de très compromettant – Lloyd s'empressa de faire les présentations.

\- Zach, voici ma jeune sœur, Lilly, qui est courtisane au palais. Lilly, voici Zach, mon compagnon.

\- Enchantée, sourit la jeune femme. Lloyd m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et je dois avouer qu'il a très bon goût.

\- Enchanté aussi.

Zach lança un coup d'œil à son amour, qui dans le dos de la courtisane, lui fit une grimace « Je-t'explique-tout-juste-après-promis-juré ». Pas sûr que Zach comprit le réel sens de la grimace, mais il ne dit rien et laissa partir Lilly. Cette dernière s'en alla, Lloyd souffla.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda son compagnon. Pas que je te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu es fils unique.

\- Laisse-moi oui, t'expliquer comment fonctionne les courtisans…

* * *

Lilly rentra au palais, les dires de Lloyd envahissant sa tête. Avec ce qu'elle savait de la vie de Peter, certains points concordaient. Mais d'autres non. Et cela restait un vrai mystère. Sûrement ne saurait-elle jamais la vérité. Et peut-être qu'il s'agissait là de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Sans surprise, elle vit que Peter l'attendait dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouveau souillé mes affaires ? Je devrais te féliciter !

\- Cesse tes plaisanteries et réponds-moi. Tu as appris des choses sur Lloyd ?

 _Pressé, le Peter. Tu vas tomber de haut._

\- J'ai demandé aux sources que tu m'as recommandé, avant de parler à Lloyd lui-même, qui s'est confié à moi.

Heureusement que l'empereur consort était assis, sinon il serait tombé à la renverse.

\- Pardon ?

La même question que Lloyd. Ils étaient décidément très étranges, tous les deux.

\- Et… Et alors ?

\- Aujourd'hui, il dirige une importante corporation de poiscaille qui fait sa fortune dans la petite ville de Bateulze et s'il est venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a été choisi pour être celui qui allait fournir le poisson aux festivités. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce choix ?

\- Non, c'est Meghan qui s'est occupée de tout. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle l'ait fait venir, vu qu'elle…. Bref. Et qu'a-t-il fait d'autres en dix ans ?

\- Cela, je ne peux te le dire.

Peter fronça des sourcils.

\- Qu'oses-tu me dire là ?

\- Ce que je viens de te rapporter, ce sont les confessions de la cuisinière. Tout le reste, je le sais un peu par les courtisans, mais essentiellement par Lloyd lui-même.

\- Je le sais, ça ! Mais moi je te demande de tout dire !

\- Et moi je te répète que je ne _peux_ pas ! C'est le code d'honneur des courtisans !

Là, Peter la regardait des yeux si écartés que Lilly crut qu'ils allaient se décrocher et tomber par terre.

\- Le code d'honneur des courtisans ?

\- Bons dieux, tu es l'empereur consort mais tu ne sais _rien_ ! Les courtisans, on vit et on travaille dans le palais, dans la capitale. On fréquente les plus grands, on sait tout d'eux. Au début, quand les courtisans ont commencé à se former, ils se sont rendu compte que leurs secrets pouvaient les mettre en danger, eux et leurs proches. Alors ils se sont établis un code, que tous devaient respecter sous peine d'être lynchés. Quand un courtisan se confie à un autre, ce dernier ne peut rapporter à quiconque ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Cela évite toute méfiance, toute suspicion, toute future tentative d'assassinat en représailles ce de que tu sais. Quand un courtisan évoque le code, tu ne peux le trahir.

\- Mais Lloyd n'est pas un courtisan !

\- Sa mère était une courtisane. Cela suffit à le protéger et à ce que le code s'applique à lui aussi. Il l'a d'ailleurs évoqué avant de se confier. Alors tout ce que je sais, je ne peux te le relever.

\- Je suis l'empereur consort, tu dois…

\- Tu serais les dieux eux-mêmes que cela ne changera rien ! Si le code pouvait être brisé aussi facilement, il n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Lloyd est protégé. Menace-moi, tue-moi, si leur cœur t'en dit, j'emporterai mes secrets dans la tombe !

Peter comprit que Lilly ne plaisantait pas. Pas quand elle prenait son air menaçant.

\- Soit. Alors je ne saurais rien d'autre ?

\- Tu peux toujours lui parler directement.

\- Si je le fais, Meghan le saura et comme elle le connait, qu'elle sait quelle menace elle peut être pour notre couple, elle le ferait exécuter.

\- Si tu parles à Lloyd, oui. Pas si tu parles à Zach.

\- Zach ?

\- Il travaille dans la corporation de Lloyd, il est en le second. Que tu lui parles à lui, alors qu'il n'a aucun lien dans la capitale, si tu lui parles, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il travaille pour lui qu'il sait tout.

\- Si tu ne saisis pas la carotte que je te tends, ne t'étonne pas après que le coup de bâton soit si rude. La perche est énorme.

Peter allait répliquer quand une confession de Lloyd pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait avoué qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et si cet autre était…

Son sang bouillonna comme jamais. Si ce Zach était son rival en amour, alors il n'allait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps à vivre…


	6. Chapitre 5 : La colère de Peter

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Désolée, vraiment, pour la longue absence ! Il m'est arrivé plein de choses ces derniers mois (rien de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas) alors je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite comme je le voulais. Mais maintenant je vais être plus régulière dans mes publications ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La colère de Peter**

– Han ! Plus fort… !

– T-tout ce que tu veux…

La température augmenta, à l'instar de la vitesse des coups de butoir.

– Lloyd !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, juste avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

– Putain Zach !

Ils jouirent en même temps, s'écroulant sur le lit. Epuisés, en sueurs, heureux et comblés, ils cherchaient à reprendre leur souffle. Lloyd garda les yeux fermés, désirant mieux profiter de l'instant présent. Et ne surtout pas revenir à la réalité. A ses côtés, son compagnon se remettait de leurs émotions. Cependant, même s'il connaissait par cœur son compagnon et savait ce qu'il voulait là exactement, il prit la parole. Zach n'était pas du genre à contrarier son homme, mais il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Jamais son cher et tendre n'était victime de telles pulsions. Oh, ils faisaient régulièrement l'amour, là n'était pas le problème. Mais Lloyd restait un homme sérieux, cadré et prudent. Avant d'assouvir ses sens, il s'assurait que tout le travail était achevé, il préparait en avance ce qu'il effectuerait le lendemain, il s'assurait que Zach allait bien… Or là, à peine la jeune courtisane avait-elle quitté la pièce que le plus âgé s'était jeté sur son homme, lui faisait comprendre ses intentions. Bien sûr, face à un tel torrent de luxure et de passion, Zach n'avait pas résisté – il n'avait pas voulu y résister de toute manière.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais le plus jeune se doutait que ce comportement rigoureux était lié à ce qui était arrivé à Lloyd dix ans plus tôt. Et que comme par hasard il perde le contrôle alors qu'il était de retour à la capitale… Non, Zach savait qu'il y avait un lien. Et comme il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, ce qui avait pu arriver à son amant, il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Tu m'as sauté dessus dès que tu l'as pu. Pas que ça me déplaise, hein ! Mais ce n'est pas toi, ça.

– J'avais envie. Il me faut te donner une raison pour ça ?

– Ce n'est que ça ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Lloyd soutint le regard.

– Je crois que je suis encore un peu chamboulé par tout ça… Etre de retour, les souvenirs… Mais tu m'avais surtout manqué, et je te voulais.

Zach ne parut pas parfaitement satisfait des explications mais n'obtenant rien d'autre, il hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Ta journée s'est bien passé, sinon ?

Le léger tressaillement de son compagnon ne lui échappa guère.

– J'ai pu faire tout ce que je voulais. Et même plus, car j'ai même rencontré une personne avec qui j'ai pu discuter un peu du passé. C'est celle que tu as vu en revenant. Et toi ?

Zach lui sourit et raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ainsi que ce que Karim lui avait fait découvrir. Mais Lloyd n'écoutait pas. Faisant semblant d'être intéressé au récit, il était en réalité pris dans les souvenirs et les remords.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lloyd avait menti à Zach. Et quel mensonge ! Tomber sur Peter. Coucher avec lui. Aimer cela. Lloyd avait trompé son compagnon et dans les bras de son ancien amant, cette pensée avait été chassée de son esprit. Sans compter qu'il avait failli à sa propre promesse. Et qu'avec son échange avec Lilly, tous les moments à la fois heureux et douloureux de sa jeunesse avaient été plus présents que jamais.

Bref, ce mélange d'émotions diverses en aussi peu de temps sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler ou presque fut fatal à sa lucidité. Aussi à peine avait-il vu Zach, toujours aussi beau et souriant, que sa raison avait disparu au profit d'un désir qui s'était aussitôt embrasé. Pendant le sexe, Lloyd avait pu s'éloigner des soucis pour profiter du plaisir. Mais maintenant, cette parenthèse s'était refermée.

* * *

Un autre. Un autre. Un autre…

Depuis que Lilly lui avait confirmé l'existence d'un autre homme dans la vie de son ancien amant, Peter fulminait. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Une décennie, c'est long. Et Lloyd avait eu toutes les raisons de le détester, le poussant dans les bras d'un autre.

Oui mais non.

L'empereur consort continuait de refuser ce fait. Dans un souhait plus qu'égoïste, il désirait que l'homme qu'il aimait toujours quitte l'autre pour n'être qu'à lui. Qu'il n'y ait que lui dans sa vie, qu'il soit le seul à être aimé de Lloyd, le seul à lui procurer amour et satisfaction au lit.

Un vœu impossible. Mais que Peter désirait ardemment.

Plutôt que de continuer à faire les cent pas, il se décida à rendre visite à sa fille. Lilly avait certainement raison. Même si Meghan fera en sorte que leur enfant reste loin de son père, qu'il soit un étranger à ses yeux, qu'il ne s'en occupe pas, jamais l'impératrice ne pourra lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Peter restait le géniteur de la petite princesse, elle était une partie de lui.

L'empereur consort arriva devant les appartements du bébé. Les femmes gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait désiré voir la princesse.

– Ecartez-vous, ordonna Peter.

– Sa Majesté Impériale ne…

– Dois-je vous faire exécuter pour que vous compreniez ce que je vous dis ?

Les femmes s'inclinèrent apeurées, tandis qu'elles s'écartèrent. Peter fit à peine attention à celle qui partit en courant. Qu'elle aille prévenir sa maîtresse, il s'en fichait éperdument. Là, il allait pouvoir enfin voir sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment revu depuis sa naissance.

A l'intérieur, la nourrisse veillait au sommeil de l'héritière. Voyant qui venait d'entrer, elle fut bouche bée.

– Votre Majesté Impériale, je ne vous attendais pas ici !

– Nous sommes deux. Maintenant partez d'ici.

– Mais si Son Altesse Impériale Catherine se réveillait et a besoin de lait ?

Catherine ? Sa fille s'appelait Catherine ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi personne ne l'en avait averti ? Il n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit sur la petite, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui cacher une information aussi importante !

– Vous ferez alors votre travail de vache. Déguerpissez !

La femme s'en alla rapidement, effrayée. Peter se retrouva seul avec l'enfant. Cette dernière gémissait, sûrement réveillée par la discussion. Se penchant sur le berceau, le père détailla la petite chose qui gigotait. C'était rose, baveux et pataud. Rien d'intéressant en somme. Et pourtant tout le monde s'extasiait sur elle.

– Tu es bien moche et idiote. Je devrais te détester. Est-ce que je t'aime seulement ? Je ne crois pas non. Tu es sa fille à elle, j'ai donc toutes les raisons de te souhaiter une vie malheureuse. A cause de toi, ma place est encore plus précaire qu'avant. Cela pourrait aller mieux pour moi si tu disparaissais. Il suffirait d'une chute pour que tu rompes ton petit cou…

Catherine ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut un choc auquel Peter ne s'attendait pas. Le bébé avait ses yeux. Exactement ses yeux ! La couleur, la forme… Sa fille ne ressemblait pas encore à un parent plus qu'un à autre, mais les yeux étaient de lui.

Une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas s'empara de lui. Mais avant de comprendre ce qu'il en était, la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur son épouse, rouge de colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? hurla-t-elle.

– A ton avis ?

– Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Tu m'entends ? _Je te l'interdis !_

– Tu es bien contente quand je t'aide à procréer un enfant, mais dès qu'il vient au monde, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité.

– Tant qu'elle n'est pas assurée de ne pas mourir à son jeune âge, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais ne me pousse pas à bout ! Tu sais ce dont je suis capable !

Le regard de Peter la transperça.

– Je le sais. A ton avis, pourquoi je prie chaque jour pour qu'il t'arrive un accident fatal ?

Meghan le gifla si fort qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

– Si tu veux que Catherine ait une chance de connaitre son père, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, n'ose plus jamais me braver de la sorte !

En colère autant contre lui-même que contre sa femme, Peter s'en alla. Les idées noires, il s'enferma dans ses appartements avant de mander Lilly. Cette dernière arriva peu après.

– Tu m'as appelée ?

– J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

– Encore ? Moi qui croyait que j'allais pouvoir me rendre à une fête donnée par un riche noble…

– Tu t'y rendra après. J'ai besoin de toi car je n'ai pas confiance aux autres et je ne veux pas que trop soient au courant.

La courtisane se figea.

– C'est en rapport avec Lloyd ?

– Exactement.

– Peter, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne…

– Tu vas me dire où ils logent et tu vas te débrouiller pour attirer Lloyd loin de ce lieu. Trouve une excuse, ce que tu veux, mais éloigne-le de là où il loge pendant un bon moment.

– Tu… Tu veux que je lui fasse du mal ? Car je refuse !

– Non, pas du tout. Occupe-le, discute avec lui, fais le rire, donne-moi juste du temps.

Lilly se mordit les lèvres. C'était très louche. Peter allait commettre une erreur et son grand frère allait en souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais son serment de fidélité à Peter l'obligeait à lui obéir. Ne désirant pas être victime de son courroux, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

* * *

Lloyd et Zach avaient dîné et souhaitaient se coucher, car beaucoup de travail les attendait le lendemain. Entendre que l'on toquait à la porte les dérangea. Le plus âgé allait faire virer la personne qui osait venir les voir quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut.

– Grand frère, ouvre !

– C'est pas vrai !

Lloyd obtempéra tout de même.

– Petite sœur, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi mais sincèrement, dégage.

– Roh ! Et moi qui voulait me promener avec toi !

– Non.

– Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

– Je te dis que…

Le couteau sous la gorge l'interrompit.

– Tu disais ?

– Je… Tu…

– Un problème ? demanda Zach derrière eux.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir l'arme, la courtisane ayant bien calculer la position. Le regard de Lilly fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de parler de l'arme.

– R-rien ! Je sors un peu avec Lilly. Tu sais, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure ?

L'air de rien, la susnommée se pencha sur le côté et sourit à Zach.

– Désolée, je l'emprunte un certain temps ! Mais je le ramène bientôt !

– Euh… Très bien.

Le pauvre Zach n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que les deux autres étaient déjà partis.

* * *

Une fois qu'il vit Lilly et Lloyd sortir de l'auberge, Peter, lui, monta à l'étage. Il s'était déguisé pour que personne ne le remarque. Avec sa tenue, il passait pour un homme fortuné mais pas trop non plus. Un bourgeois qui profitait de sa soirée. Se fiant aux dires de la courtisane, l'empereur consort frappa à la porte où logeaient les deux amants poissonniers, comme il les surnommait avec aigreur.

Zach ne fut pas long à ouvrir. Peter le détailla longuement. Il était bel homme, jeune et vigoureux. Tout ce que Lloyd pouvait désirer. D'emblée, il le détesta.

– Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Même sa voix mélodieuse, il ne pouvait la supporter.

– Bonsoir, vous êtes bien le marchand de poissons venant de Bateulze ?

Son interlocuteur se montra surpris. Pourquoi ? Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un roturier s'adressait à un autre ? Il était l'empereur consort, il ignorait comment la population s'exprimait vraiment quand elle n'était pas entourée de l'élite.

– C'est le cas oui. Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

– Fort bien ! J'aimerais conclure une affaire avec vous !

– Quoi, maintenant ?

– Mais oui, pardi !

– C'est que… Je ne suis pas le patron de l'organisation. Il est sorti, mais reviendra plus tard. Repassez à ce moment-là.

– Acceptez au moins qu'on boive un verre pour cette future affaire ! J'ai même apporté du vin, nom d'une pipe !

Pour prouver ses dires, Peter montra sa bouteille. Zach ne savait pas comment agir avec cet inconnu au comportement fort étrange. Mais par courtoisie, il accepta de boire un verre et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que Peter ne s'en aille.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Zach avait avalé un verre de vin. Il avait suffi d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour que l'empereur consort ne verse à son insu un puissant poison mortel dans la boisson. Et cet homme en trop dans la vie de son Lloyd avait tout bu. D'ici quelques heures à peine, il ne serait plus de ce monde…

* * *

 **Petit mot pour Kali : LÂCHE CETTE ÉPÉE TOUT DE SUITE !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Echanges et départ

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Alors, Zach va-t-il survivre ? Réponse très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Echanges et départ**

Zach se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, se plaignant de douleurs au ventre. Le bruit qu'il produisit sortit Lloyd de son sommeil. Il s'enquit aussitôt de l'état de son compagnon, car jamais ou presque le plus jeune disait avoir mal.

– Des douleurs, tu dis ? Tu es nauséeux ?

– Non... Plutôt comme si ça brûlait de l'intérieur...

Se tenant le ventre et étant plié en deux sous la douleur, Zach avait du mal à parler. Ce dernier tentait bien de minimiser l'affaire pour ne pas trop effrayer son homme, mais ce fut peine perdue. Lloyd voyait bien qu'il transpirait et qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur. Son visage était devenu rouge et crispé. Jamais encore Zach ne s'était retrouvé dans un tel état en dix ans de relation.

Inquiet pour son compagnon, le plus âgé s'empara d'un pot de chambre encore propre et le donna à son amant. Bien lui en prit : le malade vomit à l'intérieur presque aussitôt. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais Lloyd remarqua sans problème la couleur du vomi. Noirâtre, épais et globuleux. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus vu cela ; dix ans plus précisément. Et les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête n'étaient pas bons.

– Zach ?

– Aaaaahhhh, ça va mieux !

En effet, maintenant débarrassé de ce qui le faisait souffrir, Zach affichait de nouveau un visage normal, quoiqu'encore transpiré et écarlate. La fatigue dominait ses yeux et son air aussi décida-t-il de se rendormir comme si de rien n'était.

– Vraiment ? Plus de crampe ? Rien ?

– Maintenant que j'ai éjecté ce qui me dérangeait, je vais bien. J'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas frais hier soir.

Lloyd ne répondit pas, ne désirant pas inquiéter son compagnon. Mais lui qui savait la vérité, il en tremblait presque de rage.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. La capitale était en pleine effervescence. De partout, on célébrait avec joie la présentation officielle de la princesse au peuple.

Pour l'occasion, les devantures des boutiques et des maisons étaient recouvertes de banderoles aux couleurs impériales, partout l'on criait la bonne nouvelle. Des marchands bradaient leurs prix, créaient des pâtisseries et des plats en l'honneur du bébé avaient été spécialement créés. Des distributions de nourriture pour les nécessiteux étaient organisées par l'impératrice, tandis que chants et prières régnaient dans les temples pour que la famille impériale soit en bonne santé.

Il y avait dans l'air une ambiance particulière, joyeuse et festive, qui s'emparait de tout le monde. Plus l'on s'approchait du palais, plus cela augmentait. Dans le palais-même, tout était amplifié. Le grand ménage avait été effectué, tout était propre, tout rutilait. Des décorations avaient été mises ici et là.

Dans l'immense salle du trône, des chaises furent placées afin que les invités de tout le pays puissent s'assoir. Sur les côtés, de longues tables garnies des meilleurs mets étaient présentes, n'attendant que d'être prises d'assaut une fois que le signal sera donné aux invités.

L'effervescence était à son comble. Les nobles et la fine fleur de la bourgeoisie siégeait dans la salle, dans l'attente de la famille impériale. Tout le monde chuchotait, impatient de voir avant les autres le bébé. Les paris sur son prénom étaient élevés et à quelques minutes de la présentation, ils continuaient d'aller bon train.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit. Des hérauts pénétrèrent dans la pièce et annoncèrent la venue imminente. A peine l'annonce fut-elle prononcée que quelques gardent virent se mettre près des portes. Puis se furent quatre membres du clergé en l'honneur des quatre divinités de l'empire.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'attente, l'impératrice régnante finit par arriver, suivit par son époux l'empereur consort ainsi qu'une myriade de serviteurs dont l'une des nourrices, qui tenait précieusement le bébé. Meghan ne dissimulait pas son sourire, il n'y avait personne de plus heureux qu'elle en ce moment précis. Peter à côté d'elle faisait pâle figure, de même que son petit sourire.

Ignorant complètement son époux, Meghan regarda la foule en souriant davantage si cela était possible.

– Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! clama-t-elle. Ma fille, la princesse impériale et future impératrice régnante, est présentée officiellement ! Vous pouvez désormais l'admirer et d'ores et déjà lui prêter serment de fidélité ! Longue vie à Catherine !

– Longue vie à Catherine ! répéta la foule.

Dès lors, les festivités débutèrent. Tout le monde voulut voir la fillette qui se trouvait désormais dans les bras de sa mère. Les premières personnes qui avaient terminé pouvaient aller manger au buffet et danser, des musiciens étant venu distraire tout ce monde.

La foule était si joyeuse que personne ne fit attention à Peter. Ce dernier restait seul dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

Loin de cette effervescence, Lloyd marchait à pas rapides dans le palais. Il était si énervé qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un dans la seconde. Cela tombait bien, vu qu'il désirait tuer une personne en particulier. Malheureusement Peter était hors d'atteinte le temps de la cérémonie. Sauf s'il en sortait. Et le marchand ne connaissait qu'une seule personne pouvant le faire.

Lloyd contrôlait avec peine son état. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fut trop furieux ou un garde l'arrêterait. Convaincre Zach de rester se reposer et de le laisser seul un moment avait déjà été compliqué – son compagnon avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas mais devant le mutisme du plus âgé il n'avait pas insisté – alors il se contrôlait. Du moins du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand Lily se retrouva au détour d'un couloir face à lui, Lloyd sourit à sa chance. Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Sans ménagement il agrippa les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Amène moi Peter dans la pièce où tu nous as trouvé la dernière fois !

Lily fut très surprise du ton employé. Depuis quand était-il violent et glacial comme cela ? Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient fous.

– Mais Lloyd enfin ! Peter ne peut te voir présentement ! Il est en pleine cérémonie !

– Débrouille-toi !

– Ce que tu demandes est insensé !

– Parce que me distraire pendant qu'il empoisonnait mon compagnon est plus sensé peut être ?

– Quoi ?!

Lilly ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Puis elle comprit qu'il parlait de la veille.

– Il l'a empoisonné ?

La prise sur ses épaules devint plus forte.

– Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je savais que ta venue et ta demande de sortie étaient étranges, mais de là à me trahir ainsi, toi qui te dit si fièrement être ma petite sœur, c'est cruel de ta part !

– Je t'assure que je ne savais pas !

– Une courtisane qui serait aussi naïve ? Ne me fais pas croire une telle histoire, surtout quand la courtisane en question est proche de l'empereur !

– Je savais qu'il voulait voir Zach, mais jamais il n'a parlé de le tuer ! Je te jure sur mon honneur que je l'ignorais !

– Si tu es si innocente, tu comprends que j'exige réparation ! Sur ton honneur et en raison de notre lien de parenté, fais ce que je t'ordonne !

D'un coup, Lloyd repoussa Lilly qui recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc.

– Je... Lloyd, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises ! Quoi qu'il se passe, ne tues pas Peter !

– Le tuer ? Ce serait trop simple ! Non, je lui réserve un sort pire que la mort !

Et l'homme s'éloigna, le regard dément.

 _Un sort pire que la mort ?_ songea Lilly. _Mais c'est déjà ce que vit Peter !_

* * *

Lilly alla à la rencontre de Peter pendant la cérémonie. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots. L'empereur consort lui répondit de la même manière. La courtisane lui parla de nouveau avant que tous deux ne se regardèrent longuement, de façon intense. Leurs regards étaient assez significatifs pour qu'ils puissent se passer de mots.

Puis, sans crier gare, Peter se leva et quitta la salle. Lilly le rattrapa, lui cria de ne pas s'y rendre tout en tirant sur la manche de son haut, mais rien n'y fit. L'homme lui ordonna de se retirer et de ne pas intervenir. La courtisane n'eût d'autre choix que d'obéir.

* * *

Lloyd attendait son ancien amant avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il effectuait les cent pas dans la pièce, commençant à perdre patience. Et si Lilly l'avait de nouveau trahi ? Que Peter ne venait pas, mais que des soldats impériaux allaient le capturer ?

Ses doutes se dissipèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'il haïssait. Et que malgré lui, il aimait toujours.

– Peter...

– Lloyd... Alors comme ça, tu veux me réserver un sort pire que la mort ?

– Pourquoi t'en être pris à Zach ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?

– Il t'a revu ton cœur !

A cette réponse, le poing de Lloyd percuta violemment le mur.

– Tu m'as rejeté il y a dix ans ! Tu m'as chassé de la cour ! Tu as décidé de faire ta vue avec quelqu'un d'autre malgré notre promesse ! Tout est de ta faute, tout ! Zach m'a sauvé, m'a aidé, m'aime depuis tout ce temps. Il a été là quand tu as été absent. Alors je t'interdis de mal parler de lui !

Peter grimaça à ces critiques. Même si elles n'étaient pas infondées.

– Je suis désolé de l'avoir tué, finit-il par dire dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'autre.

– Il n'est pas mort.

L'empereur consort crut avoir mal entendu.

– Hein ?! Mais...

– Aucun poison en ce monde ne peut le tuer. Tu n'as pas à en savoir davantage.

Il n'était pas mort… Au moins Lloyd ne pourrait lui en vouloir complètement à ce niveau-là.

– Très bien... Est-ce pour cela que tu voulais me voir ? Pour me faire la leçon ?

– Non, pour te sanctionner.

Lloyd sortit de sous sa tunique un poignard. Pointu, aiguisé, mortel.

– Tu n'as pas tenu la promesse qu'on s'était faite en me quittant il y a dix ans. Et je romps ma propre promesse, car elle est trop faible. Tu vas recevoir un châtiment digne de ton geste !

A peine acheva-t-il sa phrase qu'il s'élança. D'un geste, il troua en une parfaite ligne les vêtements de Peter, aux bras et au torse. Il réitéra son geste quelques fois. Sous le choc, les vêtements tombèrent à terre. Ne resta sur Peter que ses bijoux.

– Voilà ce que je t'inflige. Te voilà mis à nu par un simple marchand de poissons. Jamais encore jusqu'à maintenant un empereur ne s'est retrouvé dans une position aussi humiliante. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Tu m'aimes encore, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. J'en aime un autre, qui est bien meilleur que toi. Maintenant je pars, mais je n'oublierai jamais cette image de toi, qui est la plus juste sur ce que tu es réellement.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que les anciens amants se quittèrent.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dispute

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Un cours chapitre avant un très important, qui dévoile le passé et toute la vérité ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Dispute**

Lloyd tint parole. Dès le lendemain de son affrontement avec l'empereur consort, il s'en alla à l'aube avec Zach. Leurs affaires furent vites rangées et placées dans leur cariole. Les mercenaires les encadraient comme à l'allée. Le chef de corporation, encore morose par rapport à cette histoire, gardait le silence.

Il n'avait rien dit à son compagnon, que ce soit par rapport au poison ou tout ce qu'il s'était avec Peter. Même un départ aussi soudain restait inexpliqué. Certes, Zach se doutait que cela avait un lien avec le passé de Lloyd, mais devant son silence obstiné, il ne demanda rien. Le plus âgé resta silencieux durant tout le trajet de retour, même le soir, quand il dormait dans une chambre d'auberge avec Zach. L'intimité ne changeant rien à son humeur. Zach n'appréciait pas son comportement mais, comprenant que la douleur et la tristesse en étaient la source et qu'il faudrait du temps avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Si toutefois tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Zach, qui était la personnification de la joie de vivre, décida de ne pas se laisser gâcher le moral et discutait avec les mercenaires, plus particulièrement Karim avec qui il avait forgé des liens pendant le séjour à la capitale.

Une fois le couple rentré chez lui, le quotidien reprit son cours, comme si le voyage à la capitale n'avait eu lieu. Du moins c'était l'impression que les deux hommes donnaient aux locaux. Toutefois, dès le premier jour qui suivit leur retour, Zach sentait bien que rien ne serait jamais totalement comme avant. Comme un fossé invisible s'était créé entre lui et Lloyd et il semblait ne jamais vouloir se combler. Au contraire, il s'élargissait de jour en jour.

Le chef de corporation agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'éloignait pas toujours plus de son compagnon. Ce dernier voulut réagir en l'interpellant, en tentant de lui parler, mais ses tentatives se soldèrent toutes par des échecs. Face un lui, un mur de silence et de secrets l'empêchait de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors un soir, près d'un mois après leur retour, Zach craqua.

C'était le soir alors qu'ils se couchaient. Comme d'habitude ces dernières semaines Lloyd s'était plongé dans les affaires et c'était tout juste s'il s'apercevait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui vivait avec lui.

– Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

Zach n'avait pas voulu mettre autant de fiel dans sa voix, mais sa tristesse et sa colère des derniers jours n'aidèrent pas. Son compagnon, qui n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton venant de sa part, releva les sourcils, étonné.

– Pardon ?

– Depuis notre départ de la capitale, c'est à peine si j'existe à tes yeux. On cohabite comme des étrangers et parfois, je me demande si tu as conscience de ma présence !

– Ce qu'il s'est passé récemment n'a pas été facile…

– Mais que s'est-il passé, justement ? Je n'ai rien noté d'incongru, si ce n'était que nous nous trouvions à la capitale ! Je sais que tu y as ta vie passée là-bas, mais je n'ai rien vu d'étrange non plus ! Ce sont les souvenirs qui te rendent morose au point de m'ignorer complètement ou c'est autre chose que tu me caches ?

Le silence de Lloyd fut pire qu'un aveu. Le cœur de Zach se serra en le réalisa.

– Que s'est-il passé que je ne sache pas ?

– R-rien !

– Ne me mens pas !

– Ne me crie pas dessus !

– Rappelle-toi ce qu'on s'est promis quand on s'est rencontré il y a dix ans ! Qu'on serait toujours honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ! Pourquoi me caches-tu des choses ?

Lloyd crispa sa mâchoire, le regard dure.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire.

– Si c'était le cas, tu agirais comme avant ce voyage !

Exaspéré, le plus âgé sortit du lit pour se diriger dans une autre pièce. Mais Zach ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils allaient tout droit vers une dispute, mais c'était toujours mieux que de persister dans ce silence destructeur. Il se leva à son tour et rapide, il agrippa le poignet de l'autre avant de retourner son homme en face de lui.

– Je n'aime pas user la force contre toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Réponds-moi, bon sang !

– J'ai couché avec Peter et j'ai aimé le faire ! Voilà, tu es content ?

Le monde s'écroula. Tout s'arrêta. Zach se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer quand des petits points noirs camouflaient sa vision. Inspirant un grand cou, il lâcha le poignet avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Lloyd lui avait toujours répété qu'il n'avait jamais pardonné à son ancien amant, qu'il le détestait à présent et que si par hasard leurs chemins se recroisaient, alors il le tuerait. Cette promesse avait été rompue, apparemment, tout comme celle qu'il lui serait toujours fidèle.

Maintenant, Zach était complètement perdu. Même penser de manière cohérente se révélait être complexe. Qu'avaient-ils fait d'autre ? Jusqu'à quel point l'avait-il trahi ?

Lloyd, voyait la tête de son compagnon, comprit qu'il lui avait mal répondu. Cherchant à se racheter, il s'approcha de Zach, mais ce dernier recula à chaque fois.

– Zach…

– Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas !

– Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais…

– Tu le _sais_ ? Encore heureux ! Je ne te comprends plus ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu t'es donné à lui sans réserve ?

– Non, ce n'est pas…

– A moins que tes dires ne soient que des mensonges, eux aussi ? Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer et tu n'attendais qu'une chose, le revoir ? Je ne suis donc que le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Ça ne change rien, tu m'as piétiné le cœur et ça, ça fait très mal !

Lloyd ne répondit rien, c'était inutile. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se racheter, il vit son interlocuteur sortir de la pièce.

– Zach ! Où vas-tu ?

– J'ai besoin d'être ailleurs. Pour le moment te voir me cause trop de peines, alors je préfère m'éloigner plutôt que de te dire des choses blessantes.

– Mais tu…

– Je vais dormir ailleurs, je vais bien trouver parmi nos amis une âme charitable qui pourra m'héberger quelques temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les affaires, je vais continuer à travailler pour toi. Mais entretenons seulement des rapports professionnels, le temps que je réfléchisse.

Avant que Lloyd ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Zach était déjà parti.

* * *

Le plus jeune dormait chez Karim, le chef des mercenaires avec qui il avait sympathisé. Fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit, Zach travaillait toujours, mais ils entretenaient des rapports distants. Ils ne se parlaient pas plus que nécessaire et continuaient de s'éloigner au fil des jours.

Lloyd détestait cette distance. Mais au fond, regrettait-il la situation ? Il aimait Zach, l'admirant depuis les dix années qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Peter, malgré le temps, la distance et la trahison, demeurait dans son cœur. Ils s'étaient certes quittés en très mauvais terme, mais le souvenir leurs retrouvailles passionnées continuaient à hanter ses pensées. Et à lui faire de l'effet, également.

Maintenant que Zach avait appris son comportement et qu'ils ne vivaient même plus ensemble, c'était à son tour de chercher à améliorer la situation, en vain.

Un mois entier s'écoula de cette manière avant que la vie de Lloyd ne soit à nouveau bouleversée.

C'était le soir, après le travail. Quelqu'un entra chez lui sans y avoir été invité. Fou d'espoir, Lloyd se précipita car seul Zach pouvait entrer sans avoir besoin de frapper à la porte. Mais ce n'était pas son compagnon.

Il s'agissait de Lilly. Epuisée, sale de crasse et de larmes, la courtisane se tenait devant lui.

– Petite sœur !

– Grand frère ! Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite ! Peter est en danger, il va mourir !

Lilly ne put en dire plus, s'écroulant inanimée par terre.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Toute la vérité

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une grosse pause, me voilà de retour, pour le pire et pour le meilleur (surtout pour le meilleur, j'espère !).**

 **Et c'est là où je me rends compte qu'il s'agit ici de l'avant-dernier chapitre.** **Du coup ici ce sont les révélations et après, l'acte final.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Toute la vérité**

Tout, _absolument tout_ ce qui traversait la tête de Lloyd lui prouvait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Il était bien avec Zach, chez eux, à la tête de leur petite entreprise, au sein de leur havre de paix. Et même si depuis leur retour sa relation avec son amant n'était plus aussi bonne qu'auparavant, avec le temps, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Et puis, pourquoi revenir à la capitale ? Il n'y avait plus d'attaches. Certes, il appréciait la vieille cuisinière du château. Toutefois, ne plus la voir ne l'aurait pas tant chagriné que cela.

Lloyd était né dans la capitale et y avait passé toute sa vie jusqu'à son départ précipité une décennie plus tôt. A l'époque il y avait toute sa vie, mais depuis, tout avait changé. Les gens qu'il a connu ont disparus ou alors, il a cessé de les fréquenter à la suite de sa fuite. Sa propre mère avait rendu l'âme bien des années plus tôt.

Quant à Peter... Entre sa trahison et la promesse de Lloyd, le revoir était la dernière chose que le marchand de poissons souhaitait.

Alors pourquoi son cœur s'était-il emballé après avoir appris que son ancien amour était en danger de mort ? Et pourquoi chevauchait-il aux côtés de Lilly pour aller le sauver ? Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens, il était le premier à le confirmer.

Et pourtant, voilà que Lloyd écoutait son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

* * *

Le marchand de poissons ignorait dans quelle situation il s'était mis, mais maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Aucun des deux ne se parlait. Aucun des deux ne le souhaitait.

Le premier à briser le silence fut Lloyd. Aux abords de la capitale, Lilly bifurqua, les entraînant vers une cabane abandonnée. Miteuse et en ruine, l'intérieur était vide.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'as emmené dans cet endroit pourri ?

La concubine ne répondit rien, conservant le même visage grave depuis le départ. D'un coup de pied, elle souleva une trappe quasiment invisible à l'œil nu puis commença à descendre. Piqué par la curiosité, Lloyd la suivit. Il y avait un escalier qui descendait dans l'obscurité totale.

Une torche que Lilly alluma révéla une petite pièce où cinq boîtes étaient entreposées. Non, pas des boîtes, comme l'observa l'homme, mais cinq tombes de petites tailles. Des restes de fleurs séchées reposaient sur chacune d'elle. Malgré les apparences, il y avait fort peu de poussière.

L'atmosphère y était lourde, comme si le lieu était sacré. Ou maudit.

– Qu'est-ce donc ?

– Le secret le mieux gardé de tout l'Empire : les cinq fils nouveau-nés du couple impérial.

– P-pardon ?

De mémoire, jamais Peter et Meghan n'avaient eu d'enfant excepté la fillette née il y a peu. Lloyd n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir beaucoup sur la vie de son ancien amour, mais si des héritiers étaient nés avant, tout l'Empire en aurait entendu parler, quand bien même, à en juger par la taille des tombes, les garçons étaient morts très jeunes.

– Tu m'as très bien entendue.

– La petite Catherine serait le sixième enfant ?

– Exactement.

– Ridicule ! Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler !

– Ce ne serait pas un secret sinon.

Lilly soupira. Soudainement, elle semblait avoir pris vingt ans.

– Je savais une partie de la vérité avant ton arrivée, continua la courtisane. Puis tu m'as tout avoué de ton côté, Peter du sien – même si ça a été plus compliqué à obtenir de sa part – puis j'ai questionné les autres courtisans et fouillé dans les archives. Dotée de tout ce savoir, j'ai tout compilé dans ma tête. Je connais désormais toute la vérité et je crois que tu es en droit de la connaître aussi, sans quoi tu ne peux comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Lloyd voulait refuser. Néanmoins, devant l'air plus sérieux que jamais de son interlocutrice, il accepta.

* * *

Lloyd s'échappa de la vigilance de sa mère. Elle le gronderait plus tard, mais le petit garçon s'en moqua. Il avait six ans, il pouvait se déplacer comme un grand dans le palais, n'est-ce pas ? Lloyd aimait beaucoup sa mère et les autres courtisans, mais ils le surveillaient beaucoup trop. Dès que l'enfant avait vu que personne ne le regardait tant tout le monde était occupé, il avait foncé hors du bâtiment.

Profitant de cette liberté tant désirée et chérie, il poussa sa témérité à aller jusque dans les parties du palais qui étaient interdites. Le petit garçon ne voyait pas en quoi c'était interdit, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas un membre de l'élite ni l'un de ses serviteurs. Et puis, il n'y avait rien de dangereux, non ? Personne ne lui avait parlé d'un monstre qui se promènerait en ville. Quant aux quatre dieux, s'ils avaient été contre cette initiative, ils l'auraient déjà puni. Tout indiquait donc qu'il pouvait transgresser une règle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Se faufilant hors de la vue des gardes grâce à sa petite taille, sa rapidité et sa discrétion, Lloyd arriva rapidement au niveau d'un jardin intérieur, désert.

Un petit cri se fit brusquement entendre. De derrière un arbre, Lloyd put voir deux enfants de son âge, un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient si bien habillés qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils provenaient de familles riches.

La fille avait de longs cheveux argentés et la peau pâle. Le garçon était blond, mince et frêle, les yeux actuellement rieurs. Lloyd les trouva très beaux.

La petite fille était celle qui avait crié. Apeurée, elle se reculait prudemment alors que le garçon riait aux éclats.

– Meghan, c'est juste une araignée !

– Mais elle est énorme, Peter ! Ecrase-là !

Peter continua de rire et ne bougea pas. Meghan, elle, ne partageait pas sa bonne humeur. Lloyd vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. L'un des gardes qui se tenait près d'eux se déplaça dans l'attention de tuer la bestiole mais le fils de courtisane ne le vit pas. Concentrée sur la fillette, il sortit de sa cachette et courut pour se positionner entre elle et l'araignée qu'il écrasa d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Fier de son geste, il se retourna en souriant à la petite fille.

– La vilaine araignée ne te fera plus de mal !

Mais au lieu de le remercier, Meghan parut encore plus horrifiée et hurla derechef avant de courir loin de lui. Peter cria derrière.

– Gardes, à l'aide !

Lloyd lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que lui aussi avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas si moche, sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était le plus mignon. Le petit garçon n'eût pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage car l'homme qui s'était déjà déplacé sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive s'empara durement de son bras avant de le jeter avec force sur le sol et de le menacer avec la pointe de son épée.

– Misérable, qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu venir souiller ce jardin de ta présence nuisible et déranger les grands de ce monde ?

Lloyd voulait répondre qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres avaient eu peur de lui, que l'homme sentait fort de la bouche, mais il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. A la place, il pleura.

* * *

Lloyd fut impitoyablement interrogé, mais il continua à sangloter. Meghan finit par revenir dans le jardin et assista à la scène. Prise de pitié, elle les rejoignit et s'agenouilla face au garçon.

– Désolée d'avoir eu peur en te voyant ! Et merci d'avoir tué la méchante araignée !

– Mademoiselle ! s'épouvanta l'homme. Ne vous inclinez pas devant un tel misérable !

– Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il mérite une récompense !

Et sans prévenir, elle embrassa la joue de Lloyd. Celui-ci devint rouge.

– Mademoiselle !

– Suffit, il mérite un goûter ! J'ordonne qu'on lui donne un morceau de gâteau et de l'eau sucrée !

Le garde, bien que consterné, fut obligé d'obéir et appela des serviteurs qui amenèrent différents plats et boissons sur des plateaux qui furent déposés directement sur l'herbe. Meghan invita Lloyd à se restaurer. Ce dernier était encore chamboulé parce qu'il venait de se passer mais parce qu'il avait soudainement faim, il dévora ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Jamais encore il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, sucré, succulant. C'était un véritable bonheur que de goûter à ce délicieux gâteau.

Meghan, qui désirait se montrer chaleureuse et courageuse, lui parlait de tout et de rien et s'amusait de ses réactions face à la nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, Peter vint se joindre à eux.

– Pourquoi il est là ? C'est un roturier !

Lloyd était trop concentré sur ce qu'il buvait pour entendre le dégoût dans la voix.

– Il m'a sauvé, lui ! Il est gentil.

– Pfff, n'importe quoi !

D'amblée, le roturier détesta Peter mais adora Meghan. Elle au moins était gentille avec lui et en plus, elle lui donnait à manger. Plus tard, comme il le dira à sa mère quand il rentra chez lui, il l'épouserait pour la remercier.

Sa mère en guise de réponse le gifla. Devant l'air blessé et les larmes de son fils, elle laissa éclater sa fureur.

– Idiot ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude quand j'ai remarqué que tu avais disparu ! Je te cherchais partout et j'imaginais le pire et toi, pendant ce temps, tu te goinfrais ! Sais-tu au moins qui étaient ces deux enfants ?

La courtisane savait ce qu'il s'était passé. L'histoire du petit roturier surgit de nulle part qui partageait le repas de l'élite avait fait le tour du palais.

– Non…

– Il s'agissait de la plus jeune fille de l'Impératrice et du fils noble Shukoff ! Deux enfants très importants et toi, tu te permets de les fréquenter comme s'ils étaient tes amis !

– Meghan est mon amie !

– Jamais de la vie ! Tu pourras la servir, mais jamais tu ne seras à son niveau ! Alors tu ne plus les revoir ! Maintenant va dans ta chambre, tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Vexé, Lloyd courut jusque vers sa chambre quand il changea soudainement d'avis. Sa mère se trouvait dans une autre pièce, elle ne le regardait pas, alors il en profita pour se faufiler ailleurs, loin d'elle, dans le palais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la courtisane le grondait. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait même aidé Meghan ! Lloyd se fichant de savoir qu'elle était une princesse impériale. A ses yeux, elle était la petite fille souriante qui lui avait permis de découvrir un excellent gâteau.

– Lloyd ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'interpellé ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait traversé la moitié du palais. Il ne se trouvait pas dans les parties interdites mais devant lui se trouvait la princesse, entourée par deux adultes.

– Meghan !

Les adultes furent horrifiés qu'il appelle ainsi la princesse mais celle-ci se contenta de rire.

– Je suis contente de te revoir ! On va toujours se voir, hein ?

– Oui !

Meghan sourit de la réponse.

* * *

Les années s'écoulèrent. Lloyd s'était rapproché de Meghan au point qu'ils devinrent des amis intimes. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et se voyaient au quotidien quand la princesse se trouvait dans le palais. Lloyd n'était pas aimé du reste de la famille impériale mais il s'en moquait, seule Meghan était importante.

Cette dernière prenait même sur sa cassette personnelle pour lui payer une éducation. En effet, le jeune garçon avait déclaré ne pas vouloir suivre les traces de sa mère. Toutefois, Lloyd ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire, aussi Meghan lui payait un précepteur qui lui apprenait les bases et les généralités.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre sur le tableau : Peter. Grand ami de Meghan depuis quasiment leurs naissances, ses parents ne cachaient leur souhait de les voir s'unir par la suite. Peter, qui considérait Meghan comme une sœur, n'était pas enchanté de l'idée. Mais il aimait encore moins le roturier qui osait lui voler son amie.

– Il ne me vole pas, lui dit un jour Meghan. Il est aussi mon ami.

– Avant on passait plus de temps ensemble !

– C'est parce que tu refuses d'être avec moi quand il y a Lloyd !

Ils étaient âgés de dix ans quand la situation s'améliora. Fâchée de voir que Peter continuait par jalousie d'ignorer Lloyd, elle les fit se rencontrer dans une salle qu'elle ferma à clef, ne la rouvrant qu'une fois les deux réconciliés.

– Réconciliés de quoi ? cria Peter. On ne s'est même pas disputés !

– Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? attaqua Lloyd. Je ne t'ai rien fait et toi, tu me détestes !

– Et alors ?

– On ne déteste pas les gens sans raison !

– Voler ma seule amie c'est une raison !

Lloyd fut stupéfait de la réponse.

– Mais je n'ai volé personne !

– Si, Meghan ! Quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à parler, j'avais beaucoup de mal, je bégayais. Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi, sauf elle. Depuis je n'ai plus rien mais Meghan est restée la seule gentille avec moi. Toi, tu me la voles, du coup je ne t'aime pas. En fait je te détes…

Peter fut coupé par Lloyd qui le serra dans ses bras sans le prévenir. Choqué, le noble ne fit rien dans un premier temps, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de l'étreinte inattendue.

– Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait fait du mal comme ça, dit Lloyd. Si je le pouvais, je remonterais dans le temps pour frapper ceux qui t'ont fait pleurer. Peter, je ne te vole pas Meghan, je veux aussi qu'elle soit ton amie. Je veux aussi être ton ami. Je te protègerai des autres.

Peter se recula, brisant l'étreinte, ce qui les chagrina tous les deux.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai tout le temps été méchant avec toi. Alors pourquoi vouloir être mon ami ?

– Parce que tu es gentil même si tu ne le montres pas ? Et si Meghan t'aime beaucoup, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment méchant.

Les yeux de Peter s'humidifièrent à ces mots.

– Tu me protègerais vraiment ?

– Oui !

Une larme s'écoula des yeux de Peter. Sensible à la scène, Lloyd le reprit dans ses bras.

– Je te protègerai toujours. Je te le promets.

* * *

Après cette promesse, les deux garçons devinrent proches, Peter faisant entièrement confiance à Lloyd. Avec Meghan, ils grandirent ensemble et heureux. La princesse prit soin de son ami quand le roturier perdit sa mère. N'ayant plus de famille, il ne lui restait que ses amis.

Les choses changèrent quand ils atteignirent l'âge de quinze ans.

Depuis quelques temps, Lloyd se rendait compte qu'il voyait Peter différemment. Ce dernier avait bien grandi, jusqu'à le dépasser. Quoique restant mince, il avait forci. Surtout, il semblait plus confiant que le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Souriant, il n'hésitait pas à monter sa joie à ses amis. Plus particulièrement au roturier.

Incertains, tous deux avaient tendance à s'échanger des regards et des gestes qui ne les rendaient pas indifférents. Maladroits, ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Peter se confiasse à Meghan.

– Tu es amoureux, lui répondit-elle alors.

– Amoureux ?

– Vous n'êtes pas très discrets. Moi qui passe beaucoup de temps avec vous, je me demande encore comment vous pouvez être aussi aveugles sur votre situation.

– Mais je… On ne peut pas ! Lui pourrait être avec un homme, mais moi pas. Je suis fils unique, je dois avoir des enfants plus tard.

– Rien ne t'empêche d'adopter.

– Mes parents sont contre. Pour eux le sang noble est trop sacré pour que l'adoption mette un enfant au même niveau.

– Je vois…

Meghan se mordit les lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, mais il serait triste que tu ne fasses rien alors qu'il ressent clairement la même chose pour toi.

Peter soupira, peu sûr de lui.

– Il est parti en mission. A son retour, je lui dirai.

– C'est toi qui vois.

Lloyd s'était découvert récemment une envie de travailler dans les échanges commerciaux. Pour parfaire son éducation dans ce domaine, il s'était trouvé un patron qui lui enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir en pratiquant avec lui. En ce moment, le jeune roturier naviguait car son patron vivait du commerce fluvial. Seuls les dieux savaient quand il rentrerait de mission.

Peter se promit d'attendre son retour pour avouer ses sentiments.

* * *

Il tint parole. Alors même que Lloyd rentrait tout juste de sa mission, fatigué mais satisfait, le noble vint le voir dans sa chambre. Revoir son ami après plusieurs semaines de séparation le rendit si fou de joie qu'il se jeta sans réfléchir dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, Peter sourit et le serra en retour.

– Tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oh oui ! Figure-toi que j'ai découvert que…

Peter n'écoutait pas. Il ne voyait que Lloyd, son magnifique sourire, ses lèvres tentatrices, ses yeux reflétant sa bonne humeur, son corps bronzé et musclé par la pratique…

– Peter ?

Le susnommé sortit de ses pensées pour regarder son interlocuteur.

– Oui ?

– Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais là tu ne m'écoutes pas.

– P-pardon !

Le noble rougissait comme jamais, ce qui fit sourire l'autre.

– Tu sais, même si j'étais pas mal occupé par la pêche et la vente de poissons, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

Comprenant qu'il se déclarait, Peter rougit. Il ne ferait finalement pas le premier pas.

– J'ai attendu d'être sûr avant de me lancer, continua Lloyd. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

Les derniers mots firent battre plus fort et vite le cœur du noble. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'il sourit.

– Moi aussi ! Je t'aime aussi !

Avant même d'achever sa phrase, il se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce fut maladroit, mais les deux s'en moquaient. Après des mois d'attente, voilà qu'ils étaient réunis et heureux ensemble. Amoureux et jeunes, ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, se séparant uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'entendirent pas les pas arriver précipitamment.

Quand Meghan entra en trombe dans la pièce, le visage rouge et les joues beignées de larmes, ils revinrent à la réalité pour se préoccuper de leur amie.

– Meghan, que se passe-t-il ?

– Ma mère et mes sœurs… Le bateau a fait naufrage… Aucun survivant !

Le corps secoué de sanglots, la jeune fille s'écroula par terre, à demi-consciente.

* * *

Après la tragédie qui tua plusieurs membres de la famille royale, Meghan se retrouva être l'héritière de sa grand-mère, l'actuelle impératrice. Les défunts avaient pris le large pour un voyage diplomatique quand une tempête les a surpris. Meghan aurait dut être sur le navire, mais refusant de quitter Peter qui se serait retrouvé seul, elle avait préféré rester.

Le temps de l'insouciance était terminé. La princesse demeurait la plupart du temps en compagnie de l'impératrice qui lui apprenait sa future tâche. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent ensemble plus souvent qu'auparavant et cela les rapprocha davantage. De plus en plus amoureux au fur et à mesure que les mois défilaient. Ils s'étaient découverts charnellement et en apprenaient davantage sur l'autre. Formant un couple très solide quoique secret – un noble ne pouvait fréquenter romantiquement un roturier – ils se promirent de s'aimer pour la vie. Néanmoins, devant l'air perpétuellement triste de Meghan, ils se retenaient d'être trop joyeux devant elle.

Les années s'écoulèrent tristement pour l'héritière. Sous la terrible férule de sa grand-mère, elle se durcissait, perdant ses sentiments, apprenant à penser à l'empire avant tout le reste.

* * *

Ce fut à l'âge de vingt ans que leur vie fut bouleversée une ultime fois. Un jour, l'impératrice somma à sa petite-fille de se marier avec Peter.

– Il vient d'une excellente famille couverte d'or et de relations. En plus vous êtes amis depuis l'enfance, ce sera une union extraordinaire !

– Grand-mère, cela ne sera pas possible.

– Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ?

– Peter a déjà son cœur de pris.

La jeune femme refusait de trahir le secret de ses amis.

– L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment futile et éphémère. Un mariage entre deux grandes familles dont les intérêts sont multiples, voilà ce qui est important !

– Grand-mère…

Meghan tenta de convaincre la vieille femme d'abandonner l'idée. Cependant, cette dernière qui n'était pas habituée à ce que l'on conteste ses plans, s'énerva.

– Il suffit ! Cette union aura lieu ou sinon je fais exécuter Peter Shukoff !

Meghan se figea en entendant ces paroles.

– Que… ?

– Si c'est l'unique moyen pour que tu entendes raison, je n'hésiterais pas. Ses parents sont déjà donnés leur accord. Je ferai l'annonce officielle dans la journée. Je te conseille de le convaincre avant de lâcher son amour. Ah et bien sûr, Peter ne saura jamais rien de mes menaces.

La princesse n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir si elle désirait sauver son ami. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Comme Meghan s'y attendait, Peter le prit très mal.

– Nous marier ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que…

– Nos familles ont conclu un accord dans notre dos. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en ai pas plus envie.

– Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'unisse alors que…

– Tu ne comprends pas, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Cela va être annoncé bientôt.

– Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Meghan brûlait de lui dire la vérité, que l'impératrice le tuerait en cas de refus. La femme avait des oreilles un peu partout, surtout du côté de sa petite-fille. Si son héritière avouait, elle le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peter pourrait en pâtir. Alors elle se décida à mentir pour le protéger.

– Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires pour que tu accomplisses ton devoir.

Peter leva les sourcils.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Je ferais enfermer Lloyd. Ou l'exilerais. Ou pire…

La princesse n'osa prononcer à voix haute parce qu'elle entendait par pire. Elle ne pouvait le faire. Peter, de son côté, était si choqué qu'il se recula vivement d'elle.

– Comment peux-tu prononcer de tels mots ? Il est notre ami, le tien depuis si longtemps ! Serais-tu devenue un monstre ?

– Je te dis seulement la vérité. Tu as peu de temps pour prévenir Lloyd. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il soit plus présent dans le palais après cela. Ah et bien sûr, Lloyd ne saura jamais rien de mes menaces.

Meghan s'en alla rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant le noble.

* * *

Peter se dépêcha d'avertir son amant. Afin de lui éviter plus d'ennuis, il lui fit croire qu'il avait accepté l'arrangement et qu'il avait sciemment brisé leur promesse. Lloyd en eût le cœur brisé et s'en alla très rapidement.

Meghan pleura amèrement quand elle avait appris le départ de son ami, espérant qu'il s'en sorte dans la nouvelle vie qu'il allait se créer. Peter ne lui pardonna pas son départ, pas plus qu'elle ne se le pardonna.

L'impératrice veillant toujours à cde que tous se passe selon ses plans, les fit se marier le plus rapidement possible. Obligés d'avoir des rapports sexuels afin d'engendrer une fille, les relations se dégradèrent davantage.

Plus le temps passait, moins ils ne pouvaient se supporter. Meghan tomba dans la dépression – qu'elle dissimula – et fut de plus en plus accaparée par sa grand-mère qui l'obligeait à penser comme elle.

Puis de nouveaux drames se succédèrent. Meghan tomba enceinte une première fois et devint heureuse à l'idée de devenir mère. L'impératrice garda cette information secrète, la princesse devant se revêtir d'amples vêtements. Cela ne dérangea pas Meghan. Elle mit au monde un fils, ce qui horrifia l'impératrice qui trancha.

– Il doit mourir !

– Mais enfin…

– Le trône est exclusivement réservé aux femmes selon les lois de l'empire. Tous les garçons qui naissent dans la famille sont aussitôt tués pour éviter les problèmes ! Tu n'as donc jamais été étonnée qu'il n'y jamais eu de garçons nés dans la famille ? Le secret a été bien gardé !

Meghan hurla, essaya de sauver son fils, mais encore épuisée de l'accouchement, elle ne put empêcher les hommes de sa grand-mère étrangler le nouveau-né.

– Rien ne peut justifier une telle mort ! pleura Meghan.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, un jour tu comprendras. Pas d'homme dans la famille sauf quand on en a besoin. Tu as besoin de ton mari pour avoir une fille.

– Alors quand j'aurai une fille, je devrais m'en débarrasser, c'est ça ?

– Exactement ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange que je sois devenue veuve après la naissance de ta mère ? Ou que ton père perde la vie une fois trois princesses mises au monde ? Il est temps que tu cesses d'être si naïve !

L'Impératrice s'en alla.

La princesse pleurait son bébé quand Peter rentra de la chasse. Pour éviter de lui révéler la vérité, elle fit croire qu'il s'était étranglé à la naissance à cause du cordon ombilicale. Peter ne fut cependant pas dupe, quand il vit le cou de l'enfant. Pour éviter que son défunt fils ne finisse dans la fosse commune comme les autres princes, le noble fit secrètement construire un mausolée en sa mémoire.

La grand-mère fera tuer trois autres garçons avant qu'elle ne trépasse. Le dernier fils, Meghan le fit étrangler, ne pouvant supporter que lui vive alors que ses aînés avaient été tués.

Puis vint au monde Catherine, l'indispensable héritière. Dès lors, les époux qui se fréquentaient à peine ne se parlèrent plus. Pour dire quoi ?

Et maintenant, Peter craignait que sa femme cherchât à se débarrasser de lui. Une fille en pleine santé était née, à quoi servait-il à présent ? Meghan avait tué ses fils, elle pourrait sans problème tuer un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas…

* * *

Lloyd sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors c'était là la vérité ? Pendant dix ans, il avait blâmé Peter, lui reprochant leur rupture et sa fuite, blâmé Meghan pour avoir été celle qui l'avait épousé, mais les deux avaient les victimes de cruelles machinations. Peter et Meghan n'avaient pas choisi leur destin et en avaient souffert. Finalement, n'avait-il pas été celui qui s'en était le mieux sorti ?

– Lloyd ?

Lilly le regarda.

– Allons-y.

– Où ça ?

– Au palais. Je vais les sauver. Je vais sauver Peter et Meghan !

* * *

 **On se revoit prochainement pour la fin ^^**


	10. Chapitre 9 : La fin

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça y est, après tout ce temps, voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Je ne cache pas que j'avais hâte qu'elle arrive, j'ai perdu entretemps la motivation de l'écrire, mais je tenais à l'achever jusqu'au bout. C'est chose faite.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La fin**

Lloyd était déterminé à sauver Peter maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité mais il ignorait comment faire, surtout que sa décision était prise de façon impulsive après avoir été bouleversé par les révélations. Il se déplaçait déjà vers la sortie sans savoir où aller exactement. Lilly, qui l'avait bien compris, s'empara de son bras, le forçant à l'arrêter.

– Quoi ?

– Réfléchis avant d'agir, Lloyd !

– Je dois sauver Peter, et même Meghan, c'est tout vu !

– Tu sais au moins comment faire ?

– Est-ce si important ?

– Lloyd, tu as vécu pendant des années dans ce château et tu vas me faire croire que tu as oublié qu'on n'y entre pas comme on le veut ?

L'homme s'arrêta, le raisonnement de la courtisane le forçant à réfléchir.

– Tu as raison, mais comment faire ? La situation est trop préoccupante, je dois me dépêcher !

Peter, qu'il aimait toujours malgré lui. Meghan, sa première amie, celle qui l'avait aidé et aimé quand tous les autres ne le regardaient pas. Il avait fui la première fois, il ne recommencerait pas.

– Je peux te faire entrer, moi. N'oublie pas que je vis au palais, je peux très bien ramener quelqu'un pour la nuit, personne ne posera de question indiscrète. Une fois qu'on sera entrés, tu devras être prudent. Les gardes me connaissent mais pas toi. Ne t'attire pas les ennuis ou c'est fichu !

– Je sais.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils se déplacèrent en direction du palais, Lilly en tête. Elle leur fit entrer par une porte presque invisible, seule une personne connaissant déjà son existence pouvant la voir. Le duo pénétra à l'intérieur et suivit un tunnel qui les mena jusque dans les étages supérieurs.

– Les appartements de l'élite se trouvent de l'autre côté du couloir ou nous nous trouvons.

– Où se trouve la chambre de Peter ? Celle de Meghan ? Ils font bien chambre à part, donc je suppose qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble ?

– Non, tu as raison. Celle de Peter est tout au fond, nous sommes à l'opposé. Pour Meghan, c'est plus proche, c'est dans ce couloir.

– Très bien, allons-y.

– Où ça ?

– Meghan. Je dois lui parler d'abord, lui faire comprendre que la situation n'est plus tenable. Tant que je n'ai pas réglé cette affaire avec elle, je ne pourrais rien obtenir de Peter, je le crains.

– Tu connais mieux l'Impératrice que moi, alors je te fais confiance. Evite juste de créer un désastre.

Sans lui répondre, Lloyd se dirigea vers la chambre de Meghan quand un son l'interpella. Il s'agissait de pleurs d'enfants.

– Un bébé ?

– L'héritière. Sa chambre se situe à côté de celle de sa mère.

Pris d'un pressentiment, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

– Les gardes, où sont-ils ? Il y en a toujours dans cette partie du palais et là je ne vois personne !

Lilly sourit malicieusement.

– En prévision de cette nuit, j'ai demandé aux autres courtisans de s'occuper d'eux. Nous disposons de quelques heures avant leur retour.

– Mais… Cela supposait que tu savais quelle nuit nous arriverions et que j'étais d'accord pour agir tout de suite !

– Oui. Peut-être que je te connais mieux que tu ne le pensais… Ou du moins tes réactions.

Lloyd aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il y avait trop d'hypothèses dans ce plan et que tout aurait pu ne pas être bon, qu'à cause de cela la sécurité n'était pas assurée, mais il n'insista pas. Lilly savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle y avait probablement réfléchi depuis des semaines, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et de continuer à avancer vers la chambre, jusqu'à y pénétrer.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait le déconcerta. La petite Catherine pleurait à pleins poumons dans les bras de sa mère qui, le visage décomposé, semblait impuissante à la calmer. Lloyd fut bouleversé par l'apparence de sa vieille amie. Ses yeux étaient éteints, comme sans vie, sa peau pâle striée de larmes, ses lèvres tremblantes. La petite fille enjouée et la jeune femme autoritaire et secrète avaient disparues pour laisser place à une femme usée, dépassée, meurtrie. Meghan avait été seule, sans personne pour l'aider dans sa tristesse. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir ? L'abandonner à son triste sort malgré leur amitié et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Lloyd se maudit mentalement avant de s'approcher des deux autres. Meghan finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence et surprise, entoura de ses bras protecteurs la petite princesse.

– Qui va là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Gardes !

– Personne ne viendra ici, Meghan.

– Co… Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom ?!

Son ancienne amie ne l'avait manifestement pas encore reconnu. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Après plus de dix ans et sans se faire annoncer, il était certainement la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

– Meg… C'est moi, Lloyd !

L'Impératrice allait hurler pour sa protection quand les derniers mots la firent s'arrêter. Figée, elle observa attentivement son interlocuteur avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

– Lloyd, par les cinq divinités ! Tu es encore en vie ?

– Oui.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu pu survivre ? Que fais-tu là à présent ?

Patiemment, Lloyd lui raconta sa vie. Comment il avait fi précipitamment, qu'il avait marché jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et que Zach, qui allait devenir son compagnon, l'avait sauvé, qu'ils avaient monté leur entreprise de poissons quand Lloyd avait failli succomber à une intoxication alimentaire après avoir mangé un poisson pas frais – Zach, que rien de ce qu'il avalait ne le rendait malade ne s'en rendait pas compte quand il achetait les produits – et comment avec la naissance du bébé impérial, il s'était retrouvé dans la capitale malgré lui et que les évènements s'étaient rapidement enchaînés.

A la fin du récit, Meghan pleura davantage.

– Oh, comme je t'ai fait souffrir ! Je m'en veux tellement !

– Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute !

– Oh que si ! J'ai eu la faiblesse d'obéir aveuglément à ma grand-mère et cela a brisé nos vies ! Maintenant, il est même trop tard pour me sauver, j'ai fait trop de choses horribles, je me déteste, et même ma fille ne peut supporter ma présence.

– Ne dis pas ça…

– Tu veux sauver Peter ? Vas-y, emmène-le loin d'ici, avec toi, protège-le avec ton amour !

Lloyd allait protester qu'il n'aimait plus son ancien amant mais mentir ne servirait à rien.

– Avant de partir le rejoindre, tiens, prends Catherine avec toi !

– Mais je…

– Si elle reste ici, elle sera malheureuse en grandissant. Entre le pouvoir, le danger et… moi-même, j'ai peur pour son avenir. Si tu l'emmènes avec toi, je la saurais heureuse et entre de bonnes mains, et puis, elle sera avec son père.

– Et toi, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

– A quoi bon ? Je ne peux plus voir Peter ou toi sans avoir honte. Et puis je n'ai plus l'envie de tout recommencer. Je suis fatiguée, n'a plus la volonté. Et il faut bien que l'Empire soit géré encore quelques années, n'est-ce pas ?

Lloyd n'était pas si sûr que toutes ces raisons étaient vraies, mais il comprenait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son amie. Dé respecter sa volonté il prit l'enfant qui quasiment aussitôt s'arrêta de pleurer. Meghan en eut un sourire triste.

– Tu vois ? Catherine sait ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Allez, pars vite loin d'ici avant que je n'éclate en sanglots devant toi. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

– C'est déjà fait.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard rempli de non-dits et finalement, après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Lloyd s'en alla avec le bébé endormi dans ses bras. Lilly, qui était restée en retrait dès le début, le rejoignit à la sortie. La courtisane, qui avait tout entendu, prit la parole.

– Es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? De la laisser derrière une nouvelle fois ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : jamais elle ne serait venue. J'ai vu de la détermination dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, quand elle parlait de rester. Ça a été la seule fois où ses yeux avaient été vivants.

Pas totalement convaincue, Lilly garda néanmoins le silence et guida son « frère » jusqu'à la chambre de Peter. Ce dernier n'entendit pas tout de suite leur arrivée, à moitié somnolant sur son bureau alors qu'il lisait un livre. Seules les ombres qui venaient d'apparaitre dans la lumière des bougies alertèrent Peter qui se retourna vivement, prêt à se battre. L'empereur consort n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant Lloyd, Catherine dans ses bras et Lilly à ses côtés.

– Que… Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Patiemment, les deux autres adultes expliquèrent la situation avant de lui proposer de s'en aller. Au début, Peter refusa. Puis Lloyd le lui demanda derechef. Ils se regardèrent, leurs sentiments évidents l'un pour l'autre. Alors Peter accepta.

* * *

– Papa, regarde, j'ai préparé une tourte aux poissons !

Peter regarda le plat apporté par Catherine. La tourte à vue d'œil ne semblait pas très cuite mais il n'osa le dire. A la place, il la complimenta, ce qui fit rire la petite.

– Pour qui est cette tourte ? Moi ?

– Mais non, c'est pour Tatie Lilly !

– Je suis jaloux !

– Je t'en ferai une meilleure !

– C'est noté !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Catherine courut plus loin. Lloyd, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, souriait lui aussi. La petite Catherine fêtait ses huit ans et il était fier de voir combien elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Le parfait mélange entre Peter et Meghan, bien que cela resta un secret pour tout le monde. Catherine ignorait tout de ses véritables origines, pensant être la fille de Peter et d'une femme morte en couches. Toutefois, la fillette n'était pas malheureuse, avec son père et son autre père, Lloyd, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ils étaient heureux ensemble tous les trois, c'était ce qui comptait.

Au départ, quand ils étaient revenus de la capitale, Lloyd avait crain le pire. Comment allait réagir Zach ? Comment tout lui dire sans avoir honte ? Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, tout s'était très bien passé. En vérité, Zach, qui était intelligeant, s'était douté de la vérité. Et depuis quelques temps, il nourrissait des sentiments pour le chef des gardes qui les avait escortés à la capitale. Ces sentiments étaient réciproques alors Zach était parti sans regret avec lui, permettant à Peter et Lloyd d'être ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur.

Lilly venait de temps en temps leur rendre visite, restant la plupart du temps à la capitale, aidant Meghan à gérer le pays. L'Impératrice, sachant sa fille grandir dans un milieu heureux et sain, se portait mieux et ignorait superbement les demandes en mariages qu'elle recevait. Elle décidait par elle-même, libérée de ces contraintes.

Meghan ne rendait jamais visite à sa fille, ne voulant pas la mettre en danger, mais grâce aux visites de Lilly, elle en apprenait beaucoup.

Rassurés que tout aille bien, Peter et Lloyd vivaient agréablement ensemble en rattrapant le temps perdu. Leur fille était le rayon de bonheur. Et gare aux jeunes garçons qui osaient trop s'approcher d'elle, ils auraient affaire à lui !

* * *

 **Retrouvez-moi sur facebook à La Mandragore de Nantes et twitter à MissMandragore ^^**


End file.
